Sephiroth's Story
by Tearfulyandere
Summary: This story will eventually run through the entirety of Sephiroth's life, from birth through the game and past it... (contains spoilers (well it would do!))
1. The beginning

Chapter One The beginning  
  
The first cries of a baby. "Professor Sir, it's a boy!" came a voice above the din of the baby,  
  
"Good. see that it lives."  
  
Came the cold response from the dark haired man at the back of the room.  
  
"Where is it's room?"  
  
the voice was persistant but at the same time reluctant, it did not seem right to just dump it somewhere, even if it was not the prettiest of babies. Even now it's eyes which were slowly opening but not focusing as is normal of a newborn were a haunting green, glowing too brightly for a normal child. The person looked down at it for he definitely thought of it as that not as a he, with distaste, the mother lay on the table still crying, sobbing asking for her child, just once.  
  
Permission was not granted.  
  
"The baby will stay in this room." This then was presumably going to be the baby's room for his entire life. The darkhaired man looked impassionatly at the mother of the baby  
  
"I suppose I should let you name it. it was our deal was it not?"  
  
She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears still from the pain of the birth, for the baby had not been small, and from frustration at not being allowed to hold him. When she had made this agreement she had not thought about how she would feel afterwards, she had not imagined she could be struck by such love for what was meant to be a science project.  
  
She stared up at him still for a few moments more then with her last breath stumbling over the words as she spoke,  
  
"He is Sephiroth."  
  
Her head fell backwards against the table and her lips curved into her last smile as her eyes as green as her sons closed for the last time. The dark haired man smirked slightly and looked down at the baby,  
  
"You shall be my greatest achievement Sephiroth."  
  
It was in this form that he named the child before turning and walking out, his last command to the assistant,  
  
"For gods sake make it stop crying!"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
The assistant stared down at the baby with more than distaste now, there was also a feeling of confusion, he did not know how to take care of a child, let alone a newborn baby.  
  
Then something happened that made him stop, Sephiroth focused his eyes on the man and smiled, the man tried unsuccessfully to hide the shudder that ran through him. It was as though Sephiroth knew that he had no idea what to do, knew and was telling him he had better obey orders.  
  
Time moved fast for the baby who grew fast both physically and mentally. Two years passed and the now toddler had learnt how to run around the room causing more havoc than anyone could have believed. Several others had replaced the original assistant and Sephiroth did not really recognise anyone as being in authority, but with that strange perceptiveness of babies and children he somehow knew he was not supposed to do certain things, and consequently strove to make sure he did.  
  
A permanent grin was on his face though and silver hair had already started growing just below his ears, as no one bothered to try and cut it, it continued to grow.  
  
He sometimes looked a very peculiar sight though, running around the only room he had ever known in his life climbing up shelves and the like to help increase his body strength. Lack of sunshine however meant his skin never darkened as most children's will if only slightly, giving his skin the paleness of those associated with anorexia. Really it was not a healthy environment for a child to be in, but to the relief and amazement of the various care assistants, he not only lived but seemed to thrive.  
  
He grew at an impossible rate his impulsive commands could be heard down the corridor, sometimes, even annoying the professor who did not like to be disturbed during morning research. A common morning would often run along the lines of,  
  
"Give me it!"  
  
"Sephiroth I can't"  
  
"I said give it to me. now."  
  
Thump, there was Sephiroth banging on the floor and the lab tables. Crash, there was a jar or something else breakable hitting the floor, and so on until the command that shut up even Sephiroth  
  
"Keep it quiet or I will send Jenova to make it shut up!"  
  
Thus would Sephiroth quieten, there was no one scarier than Jenova, the assistants preferred to keep it that way, making up stories of what she would do if he did not obey.  
  
By the time he was five he was accustomed to not only giving orders but obeying them as well, even if the reason was fear of the unknown.  
  
He had lived his entire five years in that room with only one other person for company at any one time, none of them had worried overly much about him as their only orders were to keep him alive. This he seemed to be able to do for himself. Indeed it was just as well he was able to do so for the amount of times one or the other of the assistants had gone out of the room, locking the door behind them to keep him in, on the pretext of something more important to do was uncountable.  
  
However it was on his fifth birthday that he saw the voice as he had come to call it for the first time. The man walked into the room, bowed over a little but smiling, this was the first smile Sephiroth had seen and naturally he was fascinated  
  
"Why are your lips that funny shape?"  
  
He demanded in his usual tone of one who was used to getting what he wanted.  
  
The man looked down at him with disgust, his hair, which was by now, down to his shoulders was matted, in desperate need of a wash and a comb. His manners were non existent and his hands were filthy along with dirty smudges around his mouth,  
  
"I could have sworn I told them to clean you up before I came. well there is no time now you will have to do it yourself. Move now on the double."  
  
Sephiroth stared at this man assuming him to be just one more idiot he could push around. His voice still high pitched rang imperiously through the room  
  
"No I don't want to."  
  
Then found himself being picked up and flung across the room suddenly by the man who had issued the command.  
  
"You do NOT say no to me, nor do you speak with such vulgar words as don't you say do not. Understand? Secondly you will address me as Sir or Professor Hojo always never speak to me without one of those words added."  
  
He looked at the boy who was standing up and dusting himself off, not bothering to cry, he had already learnt that would be ignored. Instead he ran up to Hojo and kicked him on the shin as hard as he could,  
  
"I said I Don't want to."  
  
He emphasised the don't as best he could. Hojo simply smiled again though instead of the usual outrage. Sephiroth suddenly found himself being lifted up again, only this time he was placed on a table and strapped down with cruel metal straps that dug into his tender skin, now he was scared  
  
"Put me down this instant."  
  
He demanded only a trace of the fear showing through in his voice, his eyes glimmering fiercely.  
  
Hojo slapped Sephiroth once on the face leaving a red mark that took a few seconds to fade away.  
  
"I told you to address me now do so and mind your manners."  
  
Sephiroth stared up at him then his usual quick mind seeing the best way out was to at least make a show of obedience spoke in a quieter voice  
  
"Please put me down Professor Hojo."  
  
Hojo nodded slowly  
  
"better, but I do not choose to put you down yet. I will have you washed and prepared first."  
  
He called to yet another man, one Sephiroth had not seen before and told him to prepare the subject. Sephiroth stared at both men with pure hatred in his eyes, he had asked hadn't he? He had even said please.  
  
The other man emotionlessly washed his face and hands, combing his hair not caring that the pulling on the endless knots was pain beyond belief, nor that he was pulling so much of it out.  
  
Eventually Sephiroth was ready to Hojo's satisfaction. He took out a small vial and without warning inserted it into Sephiroth on the back of his hand. Sephiroth gave a yelp of pain which was soon silenced by another resounding slap across his face.  
  
Sephiroth glared up at Hojo tasting blood on his lip, he didn't glare for long though. Now another needle was inserted this time into his arm, a cool liquid entered his blood stream making him feel relaxed for a few moments, then the two elements raged together making him feel as if all his skin was literally on fire. He could feel the tiny hairs on his arms and legs burning off even though they were not, he screamed loudly the pain more than he ever thought imaginable.  
  
After what seemed like hours but was really only seconds the fire stopped to be replaced by a shivering sensation. Now he would have given anything to get that fire back, his blood was ice cold and he felt for sure that he could never get warm again, his body shook against the straps in an effort to keep warm and to free himself, to no avail though. His fingers felt as though they would not be able to move so soon, although he did not know it Sephiroth was being injected with various mako in an effort to enhance his already nearly perfect immune system.  
  
Eventually the ice calmed down and Sephiroth could feel warmth slowly coming back to him. Then he was let down and released.  
  
These injections slowly became a part of Sephiroth's routine, he learnt that he could call his tormentor Hojo when not in the lab, when being tested though it was always professor Hojo.  
  
After about a year Hojo gave the testing over to someone else to do, he disliked doing boring routine things himself. It was perhaps this that allowed Sephiroth to forget that Hojo had been the bad guy, it is surprising what can be forgotten when you do not truly wish to remember.  
  
Instead Hojo took over Sephiroth's training of weapons, surprising to the members of staff since Hojo had never lifted a weapon in his life, preferring to use cold intellect when destroying someone's life.  
  
This was however Hojo's way of insuring the child got some sunlight and also learnt how to shout and run, the room he lived in being too small for this now. He had to keep up his physical strengths.  
  
Apart from these periods Sephiroth did not see Hojo or, apart from when food was delivered anyone else until he was nearly six. Then he was sent to lessons. Another of Hojo's experiments this, see how well he interacted with others of the human race when he had never known them. Hojo smirked to himself, he did not expect it to go well, but that was all to the good, it meant that Sephiroth would never trust anyone but him and then when.  
  
He shook his head that was for later, he must not allow himself to run ahead with his plans too much. As he had suspected Sephiroth never quite got on with his fellow students, not knowing how to react or relate to them frustrated him and he invariably ended up complaining bitterly to Hojo during their "training session".  
  
Months passed still the children did not accept him, in fact they seemed to take delight in tormenting the "monster" as they liked to call him. He continued to grow in ways of the sword, with him practising and Hojo continually giving him advice on how to hold it, and then, when Hojo's research had been completed, he had left nothing out when learning how to teach someone to fight.  
  
Eventually in this way of things, Sephiroth grew to his seventh birthday. 


	2. Masamune

Chapter two Masamune  
  
He stood in the open field, the wind rushing through his hair and into his eyes causing him to blink rapidly. A small smile played across his lips, as he thought through all that had happened in the past few days. Silently he watched the open gate waiting for him to turn up as promised but, just as always happened, his friend was late. Annoyed he lifted a small chubby wrist to glance down at his watch. The watch, an object acquired only yesterday, was nothing more than a faded old-fashioned face attached to an almost breaking thin leather straps. All the same though it was a present and presents were not something he was allowed very often. The scratched face let him know it was a quarter to four; ten minutes he had been waiting and still no sign of him. Just as he was about to give up a figure appeared on the horizon. In panic he almost forgot the signal, a three fingered wave but as the figure got larger and life-like he lifted his hand stretching his fingers apart as far as they would go, the thumb and littlest finger tucked neatly against his hand waving frantically. He sighed in relief as the wave was copied exactly.  
  
He waited till the figure now visibly a short man came fully into view before running up to him shouting in a high pitched excited voice, the kind of voice only this man allowed him to use, the kind of voice all children used.  
  
"Where were you?" "I've been waiting for ever!"  
  
Laughing the short man lifted him up, his brown eyes twinkling behind thick glasses.  
  
"Now Sephiroth, you have to learn patience or we will have to give up these meetings."  
  
Sephiroth stopped, bright green eyes widening emphasised by the almost white hair framing his thin face.  
  
"You promised! I won't let you stop me! No one lies to me, not ever!"  
  
This last statement shouted in anger but also making a vow that would haunt him for the rest of his life. In a rage he beat at the man's chest ineffectively with small hands clenched into even small fists. As soon as he started to do so however the short man simply let go of Sephiroth and watched impassively as the child fell to the ground in a heap then stood up his eyes still shining like hard emeralds with anger and a hint of betrayal. Yes the child was growing up already learning to trust no one he at least would never be betrayed by one whom he had loved and worshipped not like that whore Lucrecia had done to him. Checking himself the man shook his head slightly knowing he should no allow himself to think of her she was worthless both to him and that man who loved her what was his name? Valentino? No, Valentine, that was it. A more successful subject or he would have been if he hadn't decided to sleep his whole life away like that.  
  
"Hojo!"  
  
The sound brought him back to the real world; Sephiroth was looking up at him indignantly  
  
"Hojo, when do we start training?"  
  
Pleased Hojo looked at Sephiroth again re-evaluating him, the child was ready to start on more intensified tests now. Even he had not thought that the child would be asking for the training to start already not at six when he was supposed to be more interested in playing with toys and getting into trouble. Almost bemusedly he spoke his voice a little gruff but Sephiroth knew it and knew that was the one person that allowed him to speak his mind when he chose to.  
  
"Today Sephiroth we will start a new training schedule. You will follow me back to the lab."  
  
With this statement he set off towards the big building within a few miles from the field. Disappointed Sephiroth followed his head down and scuffing his feet as much as possible. Had anyone looked at him they would have said he was going home for a beating. In reality he simply hated the Shin-ra base and always relished his few moments of training, which allowed him to have fresh air and to see things which the other Shin-ra employees' children always talked about so eagerly. Still this would perhaps be even more fun training before had always been difficult trying to lift weapons that were too heavy for him with both hands especially his right hand now that it had been discovered he was left handed, whatever the hell that meant. It was of course with some wariness he entered the building and followed Hojo down the stairs that none but Hojo had ever been in before. Biting his lip he half crept through the door with the red light above it then through about seven more with green lights. Finally tired but determined he entered Hojo's lab.  
  
The lab was a huge room with only a single table in the middle with a chair beside it. It was the walls that attracted Sephiroth's attention however. What appeared to be thousands of chains hung from the wall and a glass tube could be seen through the window at the back. The glass tube appeared to hold a sobbing woman holding a child in her arms. Sephiroth frowned slightly his face showing the fact he was troubled by this image. Now Hojo smiled or was that smirk? Sephiroth found it difficult to tell he only knew this was not the usual look that Hojo gave him.  
  
"Sephiroth now you can put your training to the test... If you can fight your way through the soldiers here and break the glass then you can free that woman let her go her own way. If you cannot then you may be killed. Alternatively you can choose to leave her there and perhaps we can experiment on them later..."  
  
Hojo held his breath waiting for an answer, secretly he hoped that Sephiroth might choose to let them experiment but he had promised to let him choose so that is what he would do. Sephiroth looked upwards then at the woman once more. A light of determination showed clearly in his eyes and he spoke with a commanding voice that he only usually used to those he considered beneath him.  
  
"Hand me my sword."  
  
Grimly Hojo nodded and took off the table a large eight-foot sword.  
  
"This is Masamune if you wish to free her this is what you shall use."  
  
Gasping slightly for he had never used a weapon of that size before he chewed nervously on his lip before nodding and taking hold of the sword in both hands. Still it was difficult to lift and Sephiroth seriously doubted his ability to help the woman with something like this. Staggering he moved slowly towards the door with the yellow light above it and through the door. No sooner had he done so a man appeared in front of him the yellow uniform identifying him as an untrained SOLDIER the mask was firmly on place. Sephiroth stared at the man for a few seconds before the man ran towards him with his sword raised shouting out a battle cry. Stunned Sephiroth did nothing till he felt a searing pain rushing through his arm and blood started seeping through his long sleeved jumper. As soon as he realised it was either his life or the mans Sephiroth lifted Masamune as high as he could bringing it down once more then watching in horror as the blade easily sliced through skin severing the mans head from his body. He had hardly even lifted it. Sephiroth stepped backwards in horror; he had just made his first kill of an innocent life.  
  
"No, please I did not mean to. Please come back do not be dead. Please..."  
  
Tears rolled down his face the first indication he had that he was crying though was when he felt a tickling sensation on his cheek just beside his nose. He put a hand up to itch and looked down as he felt his hand was wet.  
  
Inside the lab room Hojo grinned an unpleasant sight before stepping through the door and slapping Sephiroth on the face hard.  
  
"Snap out of it. That man wasn't important. You cowardly stupid weak child!"  
  
Sephiroth looked up in shock, Hojo had slapped him?! Hojo was calling him names?! The one man Sephiroth had looked up to and worshiped almost was treating him exactly like everyone else always had! Now a new emotion came into Sephiroth's eyes, the emotion of hate and betrayal all in one. Lifting the sword with strength he did not know he had he glared at Hojo till the man was forced to flee into the lab for his own safety. For a moment Sephiroth wondered if it was worth saving the woman. Then he remembered Hojo planned to experiment on both the woman and the child and for the last time in his childhood Sephiroth felt pity. Silently he walked onwards Masamune held high with seemingly no problems at all, dispatching SOLDIERS trained and untrained alike till he reached the door with the test tube in it.  
  
The room as he walked in was empty and apart from the sounds of the woman crying silent. Confidently he moved to the wall searching till he found the hidden computer that would allow him to open the door of the tube. The computer code was easy to work out with his intelligence. Soon the door opened and the woman stumbled through the door still clutching her baby. As soon as she saw the small silver-haired, green-eyed child she was filled with gratitude and ran up to him to try and thank him. Sephiroth stared at her with something akin to hatred but managed to control his temper long enough to ask  
  
"What's that thing's name?"  
  
The woman was taken aback but decided she must have imagined the cold anger in the child's eyes and managed to reply in a reasonably calm voice  
  
"Aeris and I'm Ifalna. What's your name?"  
  
"Sephiroth, and you and Aeris had better remember my name for I will kill you both next time I find you."  
  
Sephiroth's voice was cold and unemotional but he would always remember that this woman and her child were responsible for his discovery that he could kill and for Hojo turning against him.  
  
Once back in the lab two men grabbed Sephiroth and as much as he struggled he could not prevent himself being placed and tied onto the table. Screaming his rage and fury and trying his best to injure the men by any means possible until he realised that he was not going to be set free. Looking up he saw Hojo watching him impassively with a final desperation he screamed Hojo's name pleading with him to help him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Hojo stated,  
  
"I'm simply going to see where that strength came from. It won't hurt much and I will not allow weak pathetic children to go outside or do anything ever again do you understand?"  
  
Dumb stuck Sephiroth nodded and looked at Hojo through panic-stricken eyes. Now he had subsided Hojo was free to do as he chose and calmly he produced a thin long needle and stuck it deep inside Sephiroth's right arm then just as calmly started taking blood from him. Green liquid seeped inside a bottle attached to the needle as Sephiroth shrieked in pain and horror at what he saw. This isn't what the other children's blood looked like when he had cut them with his swords. This was glowing brightly and was the wrong colour.  
  
"I said to shut up!"  
  
Hojo was getting annoyed now this wasn't what he had taught Sephiroth to act like. Sephiroth was acting just like every other child he had seen and god knew Sephiroth was not an ordinary child.  
  
"Do you want me to tell your mother what a baby you've been acting like? Do you?!"  
  
Sephiroth became silent at once, he had been told about his mother. Jenova was a gorgeous woman but if you upset her then her wrath was unlimited if Jenova spoke you obeyed and at once. Wide-eyed he stared up at Hojo as the man brought out a small knife and proceeded to dip it into what looked like black ink. Without warning Hojo slashed the knife downwards then across Sephiroth's left arm.  
  
"There this will mark you as what you are. A working experiment, my first one!"  
  
Hojo half snarled half shouted at the boy. Suddenly he began laughing insanely and Sephiroth stared up at him with fear and pain in his eyes. He felt a sort of tingling as the cut from the knife stopped bleeding and started healing itself the skin coming together as though it had never been cut apart by the knife. The only reminder that it had ever been there was a small black number one embedded deep in his arm. Sephiroth longed to scratch it and try to get it off but his arms were still tied.  
  
Furious now he pulled at the chains around his arms and legs, feeling a strange power deep within the same one that had allowed him to lift the sword after Hojo had slapped him. With a loud snapping sound the chains broke easily as if they had never been there and Sephiroth sat up a smug grin on his face. Without warning he stood and jumped off the table grabbing Masamune from where he had dropped it on the floor and stood in front of Hojo his voice now clearly showing what he thought of him.  
  
"Now laugh you stupid man and I will take your head off your body like that man through the door!"  
  
Sobered Hojo looked at Sephiroth then calmly as though Masamune was not wavering madly he turned and strode off through the door that led out. Sephiroth stayed where he was for a short while unsure why Hojo had not seemed frightened and even stranger why he had just walked off like that. He soon started off through the door running the huge sword dragging behind him slowing him down but not enough to stop him completely. Having reached the main room of the Shin-ra building though he realised he did not really know what to do next. He looked down at his watch once more, Ten to six, time for physical training and battle experience. Subdued he walked down the red path through various doors not really taking notice of where he was going, he had been there so many times before. Not that any of the others would care if he did not turn up in fact they would probably be relieved but Sephiroth was not going to give them that particular satisfaction. Arriving at the training door he stepped through Masamune still in his hand as he dragged it precariously behind him. Children in the middle of training with their friends and partners stopped and stared as they always did when this strange boy with the silver hair and what they called freaky green eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Sephiroth queried his voice disdainful knowing he was above all of them after all had he not been told so many times before by all who taught him singly? Slowly the children shook their head and pretended to carry on training but as soon as Sephiroth was looking a different way one of the slightly braver boys tiptoed up behind him and shoved him. Taken by surprise Sephiroth stumbled, tripping over his own sword and falling against the floor to the sounds of childish laughter echoing all around him. Standing up he glared at the boy who had shoved him his hair in disarray but somehow this only served to make him look even more frightening instead of ridiculous.  
  
"I.I. didn't mean to. It was the others they said I should do it. D.d.don't hurt me please Sephiroth."  
  
The boy stuttered, nervously backing away just as Sephiroth had known he would. That hurt that really hurt that no one would even admit to what they did. If they had admitted it Sephiroth could have nearly laughed it off but their fear was only serving to make him even angrier and they could not even tell! Advancing on the boy Sephiroth almost growled  
  
"Shall I show you what happens to children who try to push me around?"  
  
Lifting Masamune he smirked slightly then without caring he brought it down again against the boys throat. This time it did not sever the head but created a satisfying deep red mark against the boys' neck. The boy started gasping and clutching at his throat making gurgling noises. Good. show them all make them realise they were not to hurt him that would teach them right. Sephiroth stood above him smirking even while all the other children stared at their play-mate till one girl started crying softly at first then louder as other children started joining in until the room was full of children screaming and wailing. In amidst all of this one boy slowly suffocating and another silver-haired boy standing proudly then without warning he turned on the girl who had started the crying his face almost transformed into that of a monster in her eyes.  
  
"Shut up! Do you think I want to hear you snivelling? Huh? Do you? Did you not hear me? I said shut up!"  
  
The girl sobbed louder then realising the boy with the huge sword was approaching her. She gulped trying to stop crying as the sounds around the room died off slowly all but the boy who had started everything who had by now stopped gasping and was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. As the teacher of the lesson arrived this was the scene that met his eyes horrified he stared at Sephiroth and was just brave enough to tell him to  
  
"Get out and don't darken my doors again you little runt!"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
Sephiroth stated his voice calm enough to sicken the teacher who felt there should at least have been fear after what had happened. Turning on one foot he strode out and through the door. So he wasn't wanted, so what? He would train on his own, outside. Walking out of the door with the still bloody Masamune he carried on walking until he entered his field. There he started swinging Masamune in fighting motions as though destroying several enemies the red and silver sword glinting cruelly in the sunlight. One day he would become the best Soldier in Shin-ra everybody said so. He practised till his arms became sore then continued a little longer thrusting and parrying even when he felt like he would drop he continued the swish of the sword through air serving to calm him and make him feel at ease again.  
  
It was dark before the small child staggered tiredly through the field making his way home again Masamune making a sharp scraping noise whenever he dragged it across something other than grass. As soon as he got into the doors though a man and woman in white coats surrounded him scolding him for staying out so late. No mention was made of the boy's death and Sephiroth could see the fear in their eyes as he slowly raised the sword upwards again then letting it fall back down watching the fear turn to relief. "I will not be requiring your assistance any further thank you." He walked down the paths and up the five hundred or so stairs to his room lying down on the bed with exhaustion. He spent many days and weeks and even years now practising on his own in that field till the day he was ready to join SOLDIER 


	3. SOLDIER

Chapter three SOLDIER  
  
A tall man stood at ease, his head held high, his arms almost loose by his side, green eyes watched the commanding officer with something akin to resentment although he would never allow anyone else to know of his hatred of all above him. The officer was shouting out orders to various others drilling them and most importantly of all assessing them. Those he picked would be the ones who got to go into SOLDIER those who weren't would simply continue with exercises and practice drills. Suddenly the officer was looking at him his voice rising slightly. "Have you lost your hearing number thirty-four? I told you to go in line!" Number thirty-four looked at the officer scornfully; did he not know who he was? He was not a number he was a great fighter and the sooner the people here realised this the better as far as he was concerned. In a low voice he replied the standard reply  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
And marched into a line. The officer however was far from satisfied, the way that man had talked was just as if he was the lower person instead of the miserable worm he saw before him. Without warning he strode up to the silver haired man who surely could not have been more than sixteen and bellowed making everyone but his intended target jump.  
  
"Do you presume me to be stupid Sir rah? While under my commandment you will follow orders willingly or not at all do I make myself clear? I will NOT have that sort of insubordination in my army!"  
  
Number thirty-four rolled his eyes slightly in contempt but swallowed the urge to slice this pathetic individual into tiny pieces.  
  
"Sir no Sir, crystal clear Sir!"  
  
His voice was still full of disdain but the officer seeing a glint in the other's eyes decided not to push the matter any further for now. Next to him another man hissed slightly attempting to gain the others attention.  
  
"Pssst thirty-four you've gotta show more respect at least openly."  
  
Number thirty-four glared at the man next to him his face pale with the strain of showing even this much respect to a man he considered far below him in both skill and intelligence. Bitterly he rounded on the man who had addressed him.  
  
"That is Sir to you number twenty I will not be belittled by someone such as you do you understand?"  
  
These last three words he emphasised by taking a step nearer to the man with every syllable until the man could see straight into those piercing green eyes which made him want to shiver or run. He could not decide which but decided as moving was not allowed and could get him kicked out to just shiver and mumble quickly  
  
"Yes Sir".  
  
Time passed while they were in the queue and numbers were called to let everyone know who had been picked this time. The first choice was obvious.  
  
"Number thirty-four, Sephiroth take your weapon and join the queue for briefing."  
  
Calmly as though he had expected nothing less Sephiroth strode casually over to where Masamune had been waiting for five long days sheathed it and waited near the door for the others to join him. Person by person the worthy were picked and the not so worthy left behind to continue training. By the end of the session there were six maybe seven people if you counted the nervous one at the end of the queue, which, Sephiroth who felt that this particular person would be killed by the end of the day, did not. In an orderly line all seven individuals marched into the hall the only sound that of boots hitting concrete. Six pairs of boots stamped, one pair of boots made no noise. Sephiroth had trained himself not to be noticed for a reason and inwardly wondered how the others planned on staying alive for their second mission if they announced their arrival so swiftly to everyone who cared to listen.  
  
Inside the room Sephiroth allowed himself the liberty of looking around. A huge pair of doors at the end of the hall were firmly closed. Around the walls various pictures had been vandalised with graffiti of SOLDIERS long past all except the one of President Shin-ra. This alone stood proud and untouched as if not even teen-age boys would do something as terrible as defile his portrait. On the right hand side a single man hung chained groaning softly. Obviously one of the fools who decided that partying was better than to live. His face covered with whip marks and scars where needles had been inserted to subdue him when he became too loud was contorted into a grimace of pain. Yes this was a fine example and others would do well to learn from it. Of course Sephiroth did not include himself within the category of "others" after all he was above such things and such petty punishments. His attention was then caught by the doors at the other end of the hall opening with a loud squeak. Evidently they were much in need of oiling. A short fat man with barely any hair entered the room followed closely by Hojo who was walking in his usual way of staring at the floor his arms folded neatly over his back. Sephiroth glared at Hojo whom he had not seen since that day when he had made his first ever killing and had sworn to kill Hojo in return. Briefly his hand now covered by black leather gloves itched and he longed to take them off and scratch the mark, but decided he would not give Hojo the satisfaction of being able to stand there and smirk or perhaps give off that high-pitched laughter of his. Instead he satisfied himself by glaring at Hojo his eyes narrowed giving him the impression of being able to kill simply by thinking about it. Inwardly he smirked as he saw Hojo swallow slightly and clench his fingers tighter together.  
  
The short man was speaking to them though talking about safety and respect for one another. One of the SOLDIERS laughed when the short man spoke about safety making a comment about how now they were in SOLDIER surely they could protect themselves. Sephiroth nodded slightly agreeing but kept his mouth shut and was secretly relieved he had done when the person who had laughed was grabbed by two Shin-ra guards and strung up on the wall to join the previous person there. So it was not just those who broke the rules who were put up there then. interesting. Sephiroth made a private note of this and kept an expression of interest on his face as the short man gabbed on and on and on. Finally the man was finished speaking and all the SOLDIERS were to leave for now but to be back for their first mission and initiation at fifteen hundred hours.  
  
Once more six pairs of boots scraped along the wooden flooring and concrete once outside. One pair of boots soundlessly crept up to the man who had just been strung up. Sephiroth stared at the man for a few moments before unsheathing Masamune and cutting the ropes that tied him. The man fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
"Hey thanks, dunno what I'd've done if I'd been left up there with that moron. Know what I mean?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged silently then spoke in a low voice  
  
"Just keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. I need you to spy for me now. of course if you would rather not."  
  
Sephiroth let his eyes trail meaningfully over the ropes still attached to the ropes and the rather vicious whip lying beside it.  
  
"."  
  
The man began but Sephiroth smiled and shook his head one finger on his lips  
  
"Silence. Remember?"  
  
Slowly afraid to speak now and eyeing the over large sword Sephiroth was still carrying unsheathed the man nodded and scampered out. Sephiroth let him go for now. he would find him when he had use for him.  
  
At ten to three Sephiroth was waiting inside the massive hallway no one else was there yet but Sephiroth despised being late for anything let alone something he had trained towards for the entirety of his childhood. Masamune was sheathed lightly. very lightly on his left-hand side making it easy for him to draw at a moments notice. As of yet no Materia adorned it's handle or the blade but eventually he hoped to become a general and for that he would need at least twenty or so pieces to even attempt to qualify. Longingly he thought of all the pieces he had had at home to practice on but he knew this was not allowed. yet.  
  
Personally he intended to retrieve all his lost Materia as soon as possible but that would require skill and cunning and. a spy. Five to five and a few others turned up all joking and laughing with each other making up stupid stories about what the initiation would involve. One person suggested wallowing in freezing cold water for four hours while another stated it would hopefully be staying in bed with the prettiest girl there for four hours, whilst yet another said he thought it would be fighting with weapons.  
  
Sephiroth stayed out of this feeling that he was above all of them, he would not say so of course, but they were in his opinion too childish. Five came and the last few stragglers walked casually up and stood with the others jumping in when they had an idea. At five past five the short man who had addressed them before turned up, Sephiroth fumed, this was the man who would be training them? A man who had no idea whatsoever of following his own orders? Still they all walked in some lazily some smartly trying to make an impression and Sephiroth. whom walked in head high but not trying to look like anything in particular.  
  
Inside the first man had been taken down from the wall and no mention was made of the man who had been tied up during that days meeting. The initiation was soon made clear; all they had to do was attack the man they saw in front of them without actually injuring them. A practice they were told which would be vital if they were to capture any prisoners of war. As the short man spoke each SOLDIER was faced with a blue uniformed guard who hopped from one foot to the other supposedly looking for escape.  
  
Although, Sephiroth felt it looked more like they were looking for the nearest lavatory system, he was hugely tempted to tell his "partner" that the toilets were in a door behind him. Still he fought that and walked calmly towards the guard unsheathing Masamune as he walked, the guard froze as any sane person might do if a five-foot person with long silver hair and piercing green eyes had walked towards them with an eight-foot sword. Sephiroth smirked, this was going to be way too easy, slowly he held out his right hand then faster than the eye he had hold of the guards arms and was placing them behind his back marching him towards the officer who had told them what to do.  
  
"And now what do I do with the prisoner Sir?"  
  
Came the question in a mocking tone. The officer looked perplexed. So far only high-ranking officers could take down even the blue uniformed guards in so quick a time.  
  
Nervously he looked round in case the guards were simply sluggish today. No all the others were struggling trying to get the guards to stand still for just a second. One of the SOLDIERS had actually let his "prisoner" escape and was trying to chat up the only female guard, who, was actually responding! Quietly he looked back at Sephiroth who was desperately trying not to smirk.  
  
"Go to the other end of the wall and wait there for further orders."  
  
"Sir, yes Sir"  
  
Sephiroth strode off with the grace of a leopard about to make it's kill and stood at ease against the wall watching the other SOLDIERS still trying to capture their guard. Eventually all other SOLDIERS had caught their respective person, and one of them had arranged a date with the female guard to give him credit. Each SOLDIER brought the guard to the officer then joined Sephiroth standing against the wall. Amusingly enough it was Sephiroth's "spy" that was second although still pretty average timing so did not give Sephiroth enough time to tell him what he wanted. No matter he would find him later at the celebrations. Each SOLDIER was given a badge that they were informed they would have to wear every day from now on as this identified them as SOLDIERS. Sephiroth glowered as he put his on looking ahead to the day when he would wear only what he chose and would be in control of all of these time-wasters.  
  
He would soon knock them into shape, all of them. In the great hall preparations were being made, streamers were put up against the high ceiling. Which left not a few casualties as the ladders they were using were not only a little too short to reach the ceiling but also missing various rungs and wobbled slightly if anyone at all touched them. Tables were being laid out with food on them, in the centre of the middle table was a massive cake with CONGRATULATONS written in the middle causing the others to snigger slightly and wonder who had the spelling problem. Chairs were not put around the tables as officers felt they were not a necessity much to the other SOLDIERS disagreement who's feet hurt and who were leaning against the wall in an attempt to give their legs a rest. Sephiroth alone stood by himself in a corner upright his left hand resting on the hilt of Masamune a habit he had taught himself for when he was training in the field in case anyone else had interrupted him. The music played loudly even before the celebrations had begun causing Sephiroth to wince slightly. His hearing had always been slightly better than the others due mainly to the fact that he had Mako within his blood rather than just as a light injection when they had been chosen as SOLDIERS. Closing his eyes, he stood warily, opening them again a second later when a rather timid man approached him shuffling his feet annoyingly against the floor.  
  
"P.p.please Sir the general officer wants to see you."  
  
Sephiroth sighed but nodded not dignifying the man with an answer but simply walking off in the direction of the general officer.  
  
The general officer was a tall man with black hair cut in the regimental style; his moustache was short and just went down and to the edges of his lips, which were rather big. His brown eyes twinkled slightly but not with merriment rather with a sort of rage.  
  
"Sephiroth reporting as ordered Sir."  
  
Sephiroth stated as he came close enough to be heard. The officer snorted slightly then harrumphed a little making Sephiroth wish he had the power to tell him to shut up.  
  
"Sephiroth hmm ahh yes. I wish to inform you that despite your being new your initiation showed that you are fitter to be, well, higher up as it were. You are to report to the secretary at seven hundred hours tomorrow."  
  
"Sir yes Sir!"  
  
Sephiroth half smirked as soon as he had turned away from the officer and pondered on what would be chosen for his post. Meanwhile the celebrations continued up until the early hours of the morning. White-faced SOLDIERS finally made their way out covering their mouths with their hands trying to smother their yawning.  
  
At seven in the morning Sephiroth was at the door impatiently awaiting for the secretary to arrive his lips thinned with irritation and his eyes blazing like strange green fire burning from within. Two hours later the secretary arrived, smothering her yawns and tiredly walking up the path. She stopped as she saw Sephiroth waiting there and chewed on her lip nervously attempting to hide her fear at the fury she saw in the mans eyes and expression. Also, especially trying not to imagine the damage he could cause with that big sword his left hand rested on the hilt of.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Sir, I had a lot of work to catch up on I hope you understand. Anyway please follow me and we'll get you sorted."  
  
Sephiroth's lips thinned even further in displeasure as he followed mumbling only one word,  
  
"No."  
  
The secretary looked at him but refrained from making a comment as she walked swiftly into the big office where she worked, Sephiroth following slowly behind. In the office she sat down at her computer and tapped in a few details before Sephiroth had caught up with her.  
  
"Yes, Sephiroth, SOLDIER, first class, lets see. Ahh I see you've been made an officer, congratulations, you start training your first squad in the morning at five am sharp. Your commanding officer and general is. lets see. oh yes, Steve. obviously if anything happens to him you take over his post until a new commanding officer can be arranged."  
  
She looked up at Sephiroth as though expecting him to shout with joy or something foolish like that, but he simply nodded curtly and strode out of the office without a sound. She frowned slightly at his back wondering how he expected to make friends with an attitude like that.  
  
Outside Sephiroth smiled his first real smile for four months and walked back to his base deciding that he would take the day off training after all really was above all the others now in everything and he had no wish to waste his time off on them.  
  
At five am Sephiroth was pleased that all the people under him who he would be training were on time. It did after all make a pleasant change from the unorganised method which most of the leaders seemed to use. He stared at all his recruits allowing himself to wonder which would one day become SOLDIERS and which were doomed to stay in the lower ranks all their life.  
  
"Attention!"  
  
Sephiroth said in a calm voice preferring not to shout unless he had to, at once twenty or so young men scrambled to a line up position and stood there shoulders back, heads high, however they still jostled each other laughing and joking amongst themselves. Sephiroth watched and stayed silent, his lips curving into a snake-like smile as the men started to grow uneasy at not being told again to be quiet or anything. Eventually they fell silent and started staring at Sephiroth instead, their eyes holding a hint of wariness.  
  
"Good. Now I have your attention perhaps we can begin?"  
  
Sephiroth's voice continued in its soft manner, which somehow still managed to convey the fact that messing with him would not be a good idea.  
  
"Our first mission is set in a small town called Midgar. there are some resistance factors up there which need. taking care of. In order to see who should go in which group I need to test your skills, each man will choose a partner and draw his weapon. You will battle until one or both of you are exhausted or until one of you shouts mercy, I want the winner to move to the left and wait there and the loser to move to the right and wait there. Am I clear?"  
  
"Sir, Yes, Sir!"  
  
Twenty voices echoed all at different times till there was a chorus going round making all the men laugh uneasily until they saw Sephiroth's gaze and quickly bit the laughter off going silent once more.  
  
"Good then commence."  
  
All around him battles were now taking place until every man was standing either at the right or the left. Sephiroth nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Very well I want those on the left to choose a partner each and those on the right to choose a partner each. This will be your security buddy, on no account are you to leave each other's sight if you need back up you will have a radio to signal that fact the only excuse for leaving your partner is death of one or the other. After you have chosen your partner I will split you up into three groups based on your abilities."  
  
Solemnly taking in every one of Sephiroth's words each man picked a partner they thought they could rely on staying close to them as near as they dared. Somehow the word death had sobered them all and they felt very close to the on coming mission even as they moved. Sephiroth nodded at the choices approving them. Then carefully studied each man assessing him for size height and colouring. Everything had to be taken into account for reasons of camouflage if there was one tall man amongst many short men or vice versa this could be seen as suspicious and they could be killed on sight before ever accomplishing their first mission. Everything in Sephiroth's career depended on this mission. Eventually there were four groups with five men in each group.  
  
All the men followed Sephiroth through the open fields and into Midgar all staying as quiet as possible and all looking about them nervously. Inside Midgar were many buildings all looking the same as far as Sephiroth was concerned. Tall grey buildings and short grey buildings some with signs above the doors, which read the names of the shops such as "Wea ons" with the "p" long taken down. Or "items" this was in fact the only sign still firmly intact and Sephiroth strongly suspected that was due to the vicious barking going on inside. Once in the town centre Sephiroth indicated all men were to stop so he could brief them further.  
  
"The group is called SDA, so keep an ear out for any mention of those initials but be careful we do not want to cause a riot this is after all still an underground resistance. If you find someone you suspect to be part of the group then by all means take them prisoner by do not by any means harm them. yet. remember though if they suspect who you are they will open fire without warning so discretion is vital. All understood? Good then commence. We will meet here again in six hours."  
  
Each group set off, boots sometimes scuffling along the floor sometimes making barely a sound as each man walked nervously. Sephiroth waited where he stood simply watching everyone around him. His hand moved once more to rest on the hilt of Masamune, which by now it was rumoured he alone could use. Had any other man trained with it as he had they may have been able to fight with it but almost certainly he was sure not with the same skill and deftness that he used it with. Hojo had done him a favour in that respect with all his needles and experimentation but still he had this undying urge to kill him to rid himself of that high-pitched laughter and twitching fingers as soon as possible.  
  
Six hours went by and out of the four groups, one had three men left in it, one had all five, one had four men, and the last group had all five men but two of the men were limping indicating serious battle injury. None of them had a prisoner with them. Sephiroth scowled in his displeasure at the men but said nothing merely indicating that they were to follow him back to Shin-ra head quarters. It was then he realised that the general Steve had not even shown up let alone helped in anyway. He made a mental note of this to let the commanding officers know.  
  
Back at the base Sephiroth was stood in front of seven men all fat and balding, although he was disgusted with the lot of them he decided not to let it show for now. Rather to wait till he was a general himself then perhaps head of the whole corporation. They were all chatting amongst themselves about what to do with Steve who apparently had not shown up for any of his duties now for about five weeks. Eventually it was decided to remove him from his post maybe start him up in the beginners classes again as a reminder of how important showing up was. Meanwhile, they informed Sephiroth, Sephiroth himself could take over as general and they would see how he would do. Sephiroth nearly grinned but managed to stop the expression before it surfaced realising that it would not be a good idea to show friendliness to these rather unsavoury characters. Instead he nodded at the information and as he had earlier with the secretary walked out calmly and dignified. Many months passed and the war began, general Sephiroth was ready.  
  
Chapter four General Sephiroth  
  
Years had passed and a tall man with silver hair now sat at a desk waiting to interview the two latest recruits. Two young men stood before him one with black hair one with blonde hair both wore their hair in the same strange fashion as if they were trying to emulate a hedgehog. Silently the older man shook his head trying to think of how to put this but to no avail in the end he just spoke his voice soft and low  
  
"So you both wish to join? It is a long and sometimes tiring task I promise you both. do you really think you are up to it?"  
  
The black haired man was the first to speak  
  
"Sir, I am determined and so is my friend here surely you understand that?"  
  
The tall man sighed audibly and shrugged  
  
"Very well I will require some answers from both of you."  
  
He emphasised the word both to prove that he had noticed that the blonde man was looking somewhat pale already.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Zack, and this is."  
  
The black haired man, Zack was cut off as he shook his head  
  
"I wish you both to speak can you not understand that. or is he mute as well?"  
  
He did not say what the as well was merely left it to them to think then looked pointedly at the blonde man.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Cloud Sir. and it is fantastic to meet you finally and."  
  
The man shook his head again lifting a hand to cut the rather eager young man's voice off in mid sentence, "I see it is either no talking or too talkative."  
  
He sighed softly and continued.  
  
"Yes as you have guessed I am Sephiroth. but,"  
  
and he held his hand in the air to stop Cloud speaking before he had a chance to start  
  
"but, that does not mean I need you to fawn all over me. save that for the girls here if you must fawn over someone."  
  
Green eyes assessed them both and he supposed at least this accounted for the blonde man's nervousness although in the end that would be taken out of him he would learn to be as strong as the others in his squadron.  
  
"You will both be under me if and only if I decide you are good enough will you become anything more than merely helping hands I hope I am clear here. no. Do not speak. please. just. go get changed and ready your first mission starts at eight hundred hours sharp do not be late."  
  
He waved his right hand lightly giving them permission to go. Sephiroth let out a breath sharply, why was it always him who ended up doing everything. He smirked slyly then, yes, he knew why, it was because the rest of SOLDIER were useless at anything except lazing around and there were some who he was not positive were any good at that either.  
  
He stood up calmly and walked out of the interviewers room towards his own room which as a General he was allowed as opposed to the dormitories the others had to share together. On the way he stopped off at the shop taking out his pouch and buying some items to let him shine Masamune also he brought another four new recover Materia, they would be good for the new ones to practice with not so complicated.  
  
He grinned his face looking almost compassionate as he thought of his own Materia and the training he had gone through to master it all so thoroughly. Upon reaching his room he went straight to his chair and desk sitting upright looking down at the plans for the next day. As there were to be the two new men it was vital he did everything absolutely correctly, there would be no mistakes and if there were he would know whom to blame. The task was simple all the men had to do was go into the main part of Midgar and find out if there were any truth in the rumours of an anti-shin- ra faction starting up.  
  
At eight on the dot the members of Sephiroth's team were nearly all there. all except the two people who he had expected to be late, Cloud and Zack. He sighed in annoyance perhaps an example should be made of the two new students to discourage this sort of thing from happening again. He waited impatiently till finally at half past the hour the two boys, for they could hardly be described as men, swaggered in looking very proud of themselves.  
  
"What time do you call this Children?"  
  
Sephiroth asked them a sarcastic tone in his voice. Cloud had the grace to look ashamed of himself and stare down on at the floor his face turning red. Zack however had the audacity to look him square in the eyes his voice mocking Sephiroth's  
  
"I would call it half past eight. Why, do you need a new watch?"  
  
Sephiroth glared at Zack which seemed to make him rather nervous and his voice dropped a tone getting quieter  
  
"I would suggest you appear at the correct time. both of you. for now though you will follow me. understood?"  
  
Zack looked dumbfounded, he had not expected this, maybe a slight telling off, but nothing that sounded as dangerous as Sephiroth's voice did at this moment. Sephiroth turned on his heel and walked towards an abandoned building and waited inside for Zack and Cloud who he knew would not dare disobey this soon after getting into trouble.  
  
Sure enough five minutes later two pairs of boots scuffed into the hall, Cloud still looking downwards nervously but Zack seemed to have regained his composure and was smirking at both of them. Sephiroth smiled his eyes glowing a cold emerald colour as he looked at first Cloud then Zack.  
  
"Well it would appear that the two of you need some.discipline. Cloud. come here."  
  
Cloud shivered and slowly ever so slowly walked up to Sephiroth till he was at the proper distance. Zack shook his head  
  
"Hang on a min, It was my fault we were late leave him out of this huh?"  
  
Sephiroth smirked he had known where Zack's weakness lay, in the blonde man that was so eager to please all people he constantly got into trouble, and this was before he had been sent into Sephiroth's regiment.  
  
"I am aware of the facts. this one is too cowardly to take the initiative. nonetheless he too must be punished. You can sit there and watch while you are doing so consider what your own punishment will be, while your doing that remember that it will be far harder as you not only wronged yourself but led another into doing the same."  
  
After that long for him sentence he led Cloud to a room where by he bade him to strip down to his underclothes and then follow him into the main room once more. Cloud miserably obeyed then stood hugging himself for warmth; the building was not the warmest of places after all. Quietly but swiftly he tied Cloud up to the wall using the shackles that were still there as they were in every Shin-ra building. He silently unsheathed Masamune and still looking at Cloud he shook his head  
  
"Do you know why you are being punished?"  
  
"For disobeying orders.Sir."  
  
Came the miserable reply.  
  
"Yes. that is correct, these cuts will heal. but if you do the same thing again I promise you I will see to it that they do not."  
  
He stood there for about five minutes although to Cloud it felt like an hour before he raised the shining blade high and brought down across Cloud's legs and arms.  
  
"You were thirty minutes late therefore you will get thirty cuts."  
  
He continued with the punishment aware of Zack's look of horror as he proceeded.  
  
Having finished the punishment he untied a now sobbing Cloud letting him run into the other room his cuts bleeding lightly from every wound. Sephiroth had little doubt that the young man would not try this again.  
  
He then turned to a now visibly shaken Zack; his voice was no kinder for all that he could see the man had already learnt his lesson.  
  
"Zack. come here now."  
  
Zack swallowed and trying to look nonchalant he walked up to Sephiroth although Sephiroth did notice that Zack no longer met his eyes.  
  
"Zack. your punishment as I already said will be far more severe than that of your friend. you must not only learn your lesson you must be made aware that it must not happen again do you understand all I am saying?"  
  
Zack nodded a few times before he found his voice  
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
He tried to look proud although the look of fear in his eyes did not help him to do this. Sephiroth nodded his expression grim.  
  
"Very well I want you dressed as Cloud was. now."  
  
Zack swiftly hurried to obey not wishing to make his punishment worse than it already was. Sephiroth stood there looking at Zack for a few moments then he spoke still softly still deadly.  
  
"Zack. you will stand by the wall I will not tie you but for every time you try to move out of the way or duck you will have one extra added there will be no exceptions and no mercy. You will not speak but I will allow you to make a noise when the sword hits its target for I am not completely unreasonable."  
  
Zack opened his mouth then remembering the last instruction nodded instead and walked to the wall. He stood there facing Sephiroth as he chewed his lower lip nervously.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, not a friendly smile, rather the smile of a snake before it makes its strike. A gleam of silver and Zack cried out in sudden shock and pain. The cut although not deep stung like a paper cut and a thin line of blood trickled out from his chest. Sephiroth spoke while he considered where to strike next fully aware that no mark must hit in the same place twice,  
  
"You know in torture gardens and prisoner camps you would often be struck thus. It is a fine target in that the skin is not too soft or too hard also it strikes fear that the next blow might be in a more fatal spot."  
  
Another swish noise was heard and Zack was aware of a dull stinging sensation along his left arm, he gritted his teeth trying not to think on the pain. He now realised that Sephiroth was being kind by talking as it helped him keep his mind off the blood and the stinging that was now hurting with every minute that passed.  
  
"This also is a useful target for prisoners and wrongdoers. it prevents them making a strike back. also if cut along the soft under part of your elbow will make moving your hands impossible as would the soft part behind your knee."  
  
A sound was heard and as Sephiroth spoke those last words a thin line was created just on top of where he had mentioned. Zack shook his head unsure of how long he could last before trying to get away from the terrible pain which seemed to be spreading along his entire body. A single tear fell from his right eye and he resisted the urge to wipe it away before it was seen. Sephiroth continued like this for the next twenty-six strokes making twenty- eight in total. The next one he did without speaking and Zack who had just about born the rest moved swiftly his reflexes forcing the blade to miss altogether. Sephiroth smirked he had been waiting for that move.  
  
"That makes one more after your initial punishment Zack. I know just where it is going to go."  
  
The thirtieth stroke landed just below the mark the very first stroke had made.  
  
"This last stroke will mark you as a trouble maker for the next few days, all will see it and know you have been punished by General Sephiroth."  
  
The sword now red and silver flashed swiftly and a thin mark cut across Zack's left cheek. Although the scar would last only a few days that would be enough he knew. Sephiroth looked at Zack who was now curled up in a small ball.  
  
"You are excused from this exercise today. but I expect you at the field tomorrow at eight sharp. I would suggest you see the nurse to put something on your cuts."  
  
He turned on his heel without waiting for a reply from Zack and walked out as silently as he had walked in. When he arrived at the field a very miserable Cloud and the other SOLDIER's were waiting for him in an orderly line. He looked at Cloud quietly  
  
"As with Zack I would suggest you go to the nurse and have your cuts seen to. you are excused from today's exercise."  
  
Cloud practically ran towards the large hospital building and Sephiroth looked at the others  
  
"As for all of you. come with me. we have work to do." Lots of people in uniform walked towards the exit of Shin-ra and towards Midgar.  
  
Many months passed and both Zack and Cloud were now fully obedient to Sephiroth. Their scars had gone but they still held them inside and knew it was not a good idea to be disobedient. Sephiroth had gathered them all in a circle around him.  
  
"As you know every now and then one of you is moved up into first class and made part of SOLDIER itself. Today one of you has been picked. The man I speak of is strong and intuitive knowing when to rely on his instincts and when to rely on his training he has learned much since he started out as a school boy and can now be said to have graduated. Zack I am speaking to you here. remember this is only a trial basis and if you do not work out or if it does not work out for you your place here is always free."  
  
This last sentence brought a laugh from the others for who would want to return to a lower salary and less chance of the action? Zack stood for a moment stunned then he jumped in delight  
  
"Me? First class?"  
  
He shook his head in utter amazement  
  
"YESSSS I knew I could do it if I kept trying!"  
  
He turned and ran without even thinking of the plans he and Cloud had made to start with that they would graduate together and not accept if the other was not moved up also.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. He would take both Cloud and Zack together on this next mission he had been given. Them, and who? Christopher. yes perfect Christopher was always reliable in an emergency and seemed to be able to handle both the energetic Zack and the rather shy Cloud. The next mission would be to Nibelheim. 


	4. General Sephiroth

Chapter four General Sephiroth  
  
Years had passed and a tall man with silver hair now sat at a desk waiting to interview the two latest recruits. Two young men stood before him one with black hair one with blonde hair both wore their hair in the same strange fashion as if they were trying to emulate a hedgehog. Silently the older man shook his head trying to think of how to put this but to no avail in the end he just spoke his voice soft and low  
  
"So you both wish to join? It is a long and sometimes tiring task I promise you both. do you really think you are up to it?"  
  
The black haired man was the first to speak  
  
"Sir, I am determined and so is my friend here surely you understand that?"  
  
The tall man sighed audibly and shrugged  
  
"Very well I will require some answers from both of you."  
  
He emphasised the word both to prove that he had noticed that the blonde man was looking somewhat pale already.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Zack, and this is."  
  
The black haired man, Zack was cut off as he shook his head  
  
"I wish you both to speak can you not understand that. or is he mute as well?"  
  
He did not say what the as well was merely left it to them to think then looked pointedly at the blonde man.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Cloud Sir. and it is fantastic to meet you finally and."  
  
The man shook his head again lifting a hand to cut the rather eager young man's voice off in mid sentence, "I see it is either no talking or too talkative."  
  
He sighed softly and continued.  
  
"Yes as you have guessed I am Sephiroth. but,"  
  
and he held his hand in the air to stop Cloud speaking before he had a chance to start  
  
"but, that does not mean I need you to fawn all over me. save that for the girls here if you must fawn over someone."  
  
Green eyes assessed them both and he supposed at least this accounted for the blonde man's nervousness although in the end that would be taken out of him he would learn to be as strong as the others in his squadron.  
  
"You will both be under me if and only if I decide you are good enough will you become anything more than merely helping hands I hope I am clear here. no. Do not speak. please. just. go get changed and ready your first mission starts at eight hundred hours sharp do not be late."  
  
He waved his right hand lightly giving them permission to go. Sephiroth let out a breath sharply, why was it always him who ended up doing everything. He smirked slyly then, yes, he knew why, it was because the rest of SOLDIER were useless at anything except lazing around and there were some who he was not positive were any good at that either.  
  
He stood up calmly and walked out of the interviewers room towards his own room which as a General he was allowed as opposed to the dormitories the others had to share together. On the way he stopped off at the shop taking out his pouch and buying some items to let him shine Masamune also he brought another four new recover Materia, they would be good for the new ones to practice with not so complicated.  
  
He grinned his face looking almost compassionate as he thought of his own Materia and the training he had gone through to master it all so thoroughly. Upon reaching his room he went straight to his chair and desk sitting upright looking down at the plans for the next day. As there were to be the two new men it was vital he did everything absolutely correctly, there would be no mistakes and if there were he would know whom to blame. The task was simple all the men had to do was go into the main part of Midgar and find out if there were any truth in the rumours of an anti-shin- ra faction starting up.  
  
At eight on the dot the members of Sephiroth's team were nearly all there. all except the two people who he had expected to be late, Cloud and Zack. He sighed in annoyance perhaps an example should be made of the two new students to discourage this sort of thing from happening again. He waited impatiently till finally at half past the hour the two boys, for they could hardly be described as men, swaggered in looking very proud of themselves.  
  
"What time do you call this Children?"  
  
Sephiroth asked them a sarcastic tone in his voice. Cloud had the grace to look ashamed of himself and stare down on at the floor his face turning red. Zack however had the audacity to look him square in the eyes his voice mocking Sephiroth's  
  
"I would call it half past eight. Why, do you need a new watch?"  
  
Sephiroth glared at Zack which seemed to make him rather nervous and his voice dropped a tone getting quieter  
  
"I would suggest you appear at the correct time. both of you. for now though you will follow me. understood?"  
  
Zack looked dumbfounded, he had not expected this, maybe a slight telling off, but nothing that sounded as dangerous as Sephiroth's voice did at this moment. Sephiroth turned on his heel and walked towards an abandoned building and waited inside for Zack and Cloud who he knew would not dare disobey this soon after getting into trouble.  
  
Sure enough five minutes later two pairs of boots scuffed into the hall, Cloud still looking downwards nervously but Zack seemed to have regained his composure and was smirking at both of them. Sephiroth smiled his eyes glowing a cold emerald colour as he looked at first Cloud then Zack.  
  
"Well it would appear that the two of you need some.discipline. Cloud. come here."  
  
Cloud shivered and slowly ever so slowly walked up to Sephiroth till he was at the proper distance. Zack shook his head  
  
"Hang on a min, It was my fault we were late leave him out of this huh?"  
  
Sephiroth smirked he had known where Zack's weakness lay, in the blonde man that was so eager to please all people he constantly got into trouble, and this was before he had been sent into Sephiroth's regiment.  
  
"I am aware of the facts. this one is too cowardly to take the initiative. nonetheless he too must be punished. You can sit there and watch while you are doing so consider what your own punishment will be, while your doing that remember that it will be far harder as you not only wronged yourself but led another into doing the same."  
  
After that long for him sentence he led Cloud to a room where by he bade him to strip down to his underclothes and then follow him into the main room once more. Cloud miserably obeyed then stood hugging himself for warmth; the building was not the warmest of places after all. Quietly but swiftly he tied Cloud up to the wall using the shackles that were still there as they were in every Shin-ra building. He silently unsheathed Masamune and still looking at Cloud he shook his head  
  
"Do you know why you are being punished?"  
  
"For disobeying orders.Sir."  
  
Came the miserable reply.  
  
"Yes. that is correct, these cuts will heal. but if you do the same thing again I promise you I will see to it that they do not."  
  
He stood there for about five minutes although to Cloud it felt like an hour before he raised the shining blade high and brought down across Cloud's legs and arms.  
  
"You were thirty minutes late therefore you will get thirty cuts."  
  
He continued with the punishment aware of Zack's look of horror as he proceeded.  
  
Having finished the punishment he untied a now sobbing Cloud letting him run into the other room his cuts bleeding lightly from every wound. Sephiroth had little doubt that the young man would not try this again.  
  
He then turned to a now visibly shaken Zack; his voice was no kinder for all that he could see the man had already learnt his lesson.  
  
"Zack. come here now."  
  
Zack swallowed and trying to look nonchalant he walked up to Sephiroth although Sephiroth did notice that Zack no longer met his eyes.  
  
"Zack. your punishment as I already said will be far more severe than that of your friend. you must not only learn your lesson you must be made aware that it must not happen again do you understand all I am saying?"  
  
Zack nodded a few times before he found his voice  
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
He tried to look proud although the look of fear in his eyes did not help him to do this. Sephiroth nodded his expression grim.  
  
"Very well I want you dressed as Cloud was. now."  
  
Zack swiftly hurried to obey not wishing to make his punishment worse than it already was. Sephiroth stood there looking at Zack for a few moments then he spoke still softly still deadly.  
  
"Zack. you will stand by the wall I will not tie you but for every time you try to move out of the way or duck you will have one extra added there will be no exceptions and no mercy. You will not speak but I will allow you to make a noise when the sword hits its target for I am not completely unreasonable."  
  
Zack opened his mouth then remembering the last instruction nodded instead and walked to the wall. He stood there facing Sephiroth as he chewed his lower lip nervously.  
  
Sephiroth smiled, not a friendly smile, rather the smile of a snake before it makes its strike. A gleam of silver and Zack cried out in sudden shock and pain. The cut although not deep stung like a paper cut and a thin line of blood trickled out from his chest. Sephiroth spoke while he considered where to strike next fully aware that no mark must hit in the same place twice,  
  
"You know in torture gardens and prisoner camps you would often be struck thus. It is a fine target in that the skin is not too soft or too hard also it strikes fear that the next blow might be in a more fatal spot."  
  
Another swish noise was heard and Zack was aware of a dull stinging sensation along his left arm, he gritted his teeth trying not to think on the pain. He now realised that Sephiroth was being kind by talking as it helped him keep his mind off the blood and the stinging that was now hurting with every minute that passed.  
  
"This also is a useful target for prisoners and wrongdoers. it prevents them making a strike back. also if cut along the soft under part of your elbow will make moving your hands impossible as would the soft part behind your knee."  
  
A sound was heard and as Sephiroth spoke those last words a thin line was created just on top of where he had mentioned. Zack shook his head unsure of how long he could last before trying to get away from the terrible pain which seemed to be spreading along his entire body. A single tear fell from his right eye and he resisted the urge to wipe it away before it was seen. Sephiroth continued like this for the next twenty-six strokes making twenty- eight in total. The next one he did without speaking and Zack who had just about born the rest moved swiftly his reflexes forcing the blade to miss altogether. Sephiroth smirked he had been waiting for that move.  
  
"That makes one more after your initial punishment Zack. I know just where it is going to go."  
  
The thirtieth stroke landed just below the mark the very first stroke had made.  
  
"This last stroke will mark you as a trouble maker for the next few days, all will see it and know you have been punished by General Sephiroth."  
  
The sword now red and silver flashed swiftly and a thin mark cut across Zack's left cheek. Although the scar would last only a few days that would be enough he knew. Sephiroth looked at Zack who was now curled up in a small ball.  
  
"You are excused from this exercise today. but I expect you at the field tomorrow at eight sharp. I would suggest you see the nurse to put something on your cuts."  
  
He turned on his heel without waiting for a reply from Zack and walked out as silently as he had walked in. When he arrived at the field a very miserable Cloud and the other SOLDIER's were waiting for him in an orderly line. He looked at Cloud quietly  
  
"As with Zack I would suggest you go to the nurse and have your cuts seen to. you are excused from today's exercise."  
  
Cloud practically ran towards the large hospital building and Sephiroth looked at the others  
  
"As for all of you. come with me. we have work to do." Lots of people in uniform walked towards the exit of Shin-ra and towards Midgar.  
  
Many months passed and both Zack and Cloud were now fully obedient to Sephiroth. Their scars had gone but they still held them inside and knew it was not a good idea to be disobedient. Sephiroth had gathered them all in a circle around him.  
  
"As you know every now and then one of you is moved up into first class and made part of SOLDIER itself. Today one of you has been picked. The man I speak of is strong and intuitive knowing when to rely on his instincts and when to rely on his training he has learned much since he started out as a school boy and can now be said to have graduated. Zack I am speaking to you here. remember this is only a trial basis and if you do not work out or if it does not work out for you your place here is always free."  
  
This last sentence brought a laugh from the others for who would want to return to a lower salary and less chance of the action? Zack stood for a moment stunned then he jumped in delight  
  
"Me? First class?"  
  
He shook his head in utter amazement  
  
"YESSSS I knew I could do it if I kept trying!"  
  
He turned and ran without even thinking of the plans he and Cloud had made to start with that they would graduate together and not accept if the other was not moved up also.  
  
Sephiroth smiled. He would take both Cloud and Zack together on this next mission he had been given. Them, and who? Christopher. yes perfect Christopher was always reliable in an emergency and seemed to be able to handle both the energetic Zack and the rather shy Cloud. The next mission would be to Nibelheim. 


	5. Nibelheim

Chapter Five the beginning of the end  
  
Nibelheim. it loomed in the distance to him. Sephiroth watched the three men. Cloud was sat down looking decidedly worse for the wear. Zack was bouncing around all over the truck as excitable as ever apparently some fool at Shin-ra had decided he was ready for some new Materia and it was this as much as anything that he talked about. Eventually Sephiroth sighed and spoke to Zack  
  
"Calm down. your acting like a kid."  
  
Zack having lost his fear for Sephiroth now he was first class ignored this advice and went on a talking mission to everyone in the truck.  
  
Sephiroth watched and sighed quietly he was still a child despite all the training he had been given. Cloud was huddled in a corner. evidently this was not the best type of mission to send him on after all. He looked straight across keeping his face impassive even while inside he was scowling. of all the childish things. motion sickness! Why had he not been informed of this at the start? He looked up startled although he was careful not to betray that fact when Zack started jumping around the truck shaking slightly it was time to take him down a few notches. He did not hear what Zack had said but knew it would warrant his next words regardless  
  
"Just like a kid."  
  
Zack stopped jumping at least. objective achieved then. However he would not sit still, even for a moment, now he wanted to know what the mission was. Sephiroth took a deep breath then calmly started explaining this would not be an ordinary mission. Zack interrupted as per usual with his usual fast timing "good!"  
  
Sephiroth glanced up at that finally something of interest perhaps this trip would not be so boring after all.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
His voice was as soft as always but Zack being Zack picked up on the interest  
  
"I joined SOLDIER so I could be like you. But by the time I was made first class...the war was already over. My big hopes of becoming a hero like you ended with that war. That's why I always sign up whenever there's a big mission! Kind of a way to prove myself. Say...how do you feel MISTER Sephiroth?"  
  
This last sentence was said in a way that indicated Zack finally had something to prove the Great Sephiroth was human! Sephiroth did frown at that, the lack of respect would not go uncorrected but it would have to wait till after the mission. For now he decided to shut Zack up and go back to the original question  
  
"I thought you wanted a briefing."  
  
He smirked when Zack actually nodded and said nothing! Finally! Sephiroth continued in a matter of fact tone  
  
"Our Mission is to investigate an old Mako Reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning and producing brutal creatures. We'll dispose of such creatures, then we'll locate the problem and neutralise it."  
  
He calmly watched Zack waiting for the question that would come. sure enough it was not long before he asked  
  
"Brutal creatures? . Where?"  
  
Sephiroth smiled inwardly the boy was so predictable it was unbelievable, any enemies who wished to kill him would have no problems after watching him for a week. Still this was no longer really his responsibility if the boy wanted to die. let him.  
  
"The Mako Reactor at Nibelheim."  
  
At that statement Cloud looked up from his rather precarious position Sephiroth really hoped he would not choose this moment to prove physically that he was actually ill. Luckily he did not. He simply made a statement that that was where he was from. As if Sephiroth was not supposed to know that. or perhaps the child was finally trying to join in. Sephiroth murmured something about home towns but he did not finish his sentence before the truck began shaking violently accompanied by the drivers shrieking,  
  
"Sir...s, something strange just crashed into our truck!"  
  
"That would be our monster."  
  
Sephiroth stood up calmly accompanied by Zack. The dragon as it was stood higher than the two of them put together but it was not exactly strong, Sephiroth wondered why the villagers had been so scared of it. it was only just growing out of babyhood. He looked up to the heavens as its first attack took Zack down instantly he took yet another deep breath concentrating on whether to heal the child before or after the battle. Meanwhile the dragon had no such problems and aimed another attack this time at him the flames it shot at him barely even singed his hair as one of the advantages he had to having been injected to Mako and Jenova cells for so long was an invulnerability to flames.  
  
He smiled slowly, almost lazily, so it wanted to play did it? Zack forgotten now Sephiroth raised Masamune the sword glinting coldly in the strange light of day in a flash he brought it down against the dragons chest creating a thin line which although it looked harmless had actually slashed through the creatures heart killing it instantly. It did not even make a sound as it crumpled to the ground its blood trickling towards both man and boy.  
  
Sephiroth quietly, calmly, looked at Zack, a simple revive spell should sort him out but he was so much quieter this way. somehow it seemed a shame to. He shook his head what was he thinking this was his comrade and as unlikely as it seemed his only ally if he were to be in danger.  
  
He ran a long slender finger over a green stone on Masamune muttering a word under his breath, a word known only to him. The stone shone brighter than his eyes and surrounded first him then Zack almost blindingly before a strange music like sound was heard and Zack stood up groaning holding his head in his hands  
  
"Jeez. where's the monster then?"  
  
Sephiroth laughed softly the sound holding a mocking tone in it.  
  
"Already dead Zack. come on we have work to do in Nibelheim."  
  
They headed back to the truck and instantly Zack was regaled with questions from Cloud about what had happened. Zack being Zack immediately told all this was in fact the only reason Sephiroth allowed that Zack was almost likeable. At least he did not give into temptation to brag about what had happened he told the truth pure and simple well up to where he had been knocked out anyway.  
  
Eventually they all reached Nibelheim and walking through the gates Sephiroth realised that he had left Cloud to stay quiet the whole journey. He supposed he ought to make some comment since the boy had seen fit to share the fact he had come from here.  
  
"How does it feel? ...It is your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right? So how does it feel? I would not know because I do not have a home town."  
  
Zack immediately jumped in with a question. did the boy do nothing but ask questions all day?  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
Sephiroth looked back to Zack wryly, how little the boy knew. he frowned softly realising when it came to that subject he too knew very little. only that the woman Jenova was his mother. He looked at Zack intently for a moment then smiled although it was not a nice gesture when it did not quite reach his eyes.  
  
"My mother was Jenova. She died when she gave birth to me. My father."  
  
He laughed, a sound that would remain with Cloud and Zack till the day they died, it was not a laugh for joy more out of bitterness as he realised once again that he did not even know who his father was. He shrugged for he was damned if he would admit that to any of the three men who stood before him  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
He continued to walk onwards shaking his head slightly the anger blazing in his eyes even if his face was as impassive as ever.  
  
"All right, let us go."  
  
He walked up to the Inn and looked up yes it would do for the night he supposed then he laughed again sharply a sound which was cut off as soon as it began. What choice did he have? That was the irony of it. he had joined SOLDIER to be free and he was still blindly following orders, even now when he was General and war hero he still had to follow orders.  
  
He waited for the others to catch up and murmured as Zack came close although it was not intended for him  
  
"The Mako smell is pretty bad around here."  
  
He looked at them all as they came close enough to hear him and his instructions.  
  
"We leave for a reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early."  
  
Carefully he opened the door before looking directly at Christopher who had till now done nothing but sit there. "All we need is one lookout so you others, get some rest." He watched as Christopher walked to the watch post in front of the big tower then looked directly at Cloud remembering about what he had said about Nibelheim being his home town  
  
"Oh, That is right. You may visit your family and friends."  
  
Having said that, he walked into the inn to stand near the beds watching out the window silently neither knowing nor caring what the others were up to. He did not even turn round when first Zack then Cloud dragged their weary bodies into their beds. It was early morning before he went to bed himself despite his warning to the others to stay alert. but then his body did not seem to need sleep as the others did. In the morning he first woke up the two boys who were still sleeping soundly with a brief command  
  
"We will be late if you allow yourselves to seep too long."  
  
With that he turned and walked out the door followed not long after by a grumbling Zack. They made their way to the bridge where they would start their journey and waited. eventually Cloud and the other one, what was his name again? Oh well it would come back to him, eventually appeared, Sephiroth decided there and then that discipline would be the order of the day when they got back.  
  
For now though he had to wait for this guide they had been promised. The girl eventually arrived, she was young. perhaps too young, her hair was a rich dark brown tied up in some sort of a pony tail, her eyes were nearly a ruby colour but that must have been a trick of the light. no bodies eyes were red. Sephiroth decided they were brown after all, like her hair, her clothes were what could be called typical of this small town, short top, a skirt that could almost have passed for a belt, in Shin-ra it would never have been allowed, especially not in his troop. A man approached him, presumably the girls' father, his voice low and urgent,  
  
"Listen to me, Sephiroth. In case something happens..."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head quietly, his own voice calm in direct contrast to the man,  
  
"trust me"  
  
The girl looked at the man with a gesture of impatience, but gave away that they were indeed related,  
  
"I'll be all right, Dad! I have two men from SOLDIER with me."  
  
She turned to Sephiroth allowing him to see that her eyes were indeed a deep ruby colour in the frosty daylight, her whole posture was as of yet immature, he was supposed to trust this girl to lead him to the reactor? What had he been thinking. he should have specified someone older. but she was speaking,  
  
"I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Zack sounded horrified as he spoke almost unconsciously voicing Sephiroth's opinion,  
  
"Tifa? You're the guide?"  
  
Tifa gave a little smirk as Zack came running towards her,  
  
"That's right. I just happen to be the number one guide in this town."  
  
Zacks expression of horror almost made Sephiroth laugh out loud, almost... but he managed to keep his face blank. It would not have done to have had to explain himself, for once he was grateful for all his training from Hojo on never letting anyone see what he was thinking or feeling, he continued to watch silently,  
  
"It's too dangerous! I can't involve you in something like this!"  
  
that was it. Sephiroth had to turn away so no one would see his face, his eyes glowing brightly with laughter, this was the man who had involved everyone and anyone in his little stunts back at Shin-ra male and female alike just because he wanted to challenge authorities. It took him a moment to regain his composure then he turned quietly to Zack,  
  
"Then there is no problem if you respect her. let's go."  
  
He turned back again and started walking towards the exit, he knew they would follow him, but he was stopped halfway by a man with a camera,  
  
"Umm."  
  
He turned round to fix the man with a look that would have sent his troops scurrying to do whatever he had told them, this man though seemed immune,  
  
"Mr. Sephiroth! Please let me take one picture for a memento!"  
  
the man turned to the girl Tifa,  
  
"Tifa, can you ask him for me too...?"  
  
Sephiroth gave a soft sigh but saw no reason to get the girl involved as well, he walked over reluctantly to Tifa and Zack who were standing with just enough space for him to fit into the middle. He really hated having his photograph taken. too many memories of being studied. Zack and Tifa though, they were happy enough yelling out "chheeeesseeee" making Sephiroth wish he had not bothered all over again, when would people learn not to shout in his presence, did they not know how much it hurt?  
  
Reflecting, he realised they probably did not, as he did his best not to let it show. The photographer was saying something about giving them all a copy but he did not really care, he had work to do. besides, something was strange, it was as if he could hear someone speaking to him very softly, someone he had not heard in a long time.  
  
The group walked up to a bridge which swayed every time the wind blew, personally he did not think it looked safe, but it was apparently the only way to get to the reactor ad that was apparently vital although why he did not know. Monsters were no big deal, not really, he had dealt with one in particular for most of his childhood. Tifa looked at them all, her grin spreading as though she could sense his doubts about the safety of it, her voice over confident,  
  
"It gets harder from here! Follow me!"  
  
She set off at a pace that Sephiroth did not care to match, running to half way over the bridge, the others following not knowing whether to stay at Sephiroths own pace or match their guides who should have known the best way to cross. However as soon as Tifa met the half way mark the winds blew stronger, making the bridge sway more and more viciously, he frowned softly to himself, taking a tight hold of the side of the bridge with his right hand, this. was typical. Just his luck really. Tifa yelled something about the bridge trying to get her voice over the winds but to no avail, the bridge snapped suddenly, Zack grabbed hold of Tifa in a desperate attempt to keep her safe and in the process brought them both downwards, hurtling towards the ground. Cloud was the next to fall, his blue uniform indicating he was heading in the same direction as Zack and Tifa, the other blue uniformed man... Christopher was gripping the bridge and cursing under his breath, however he was much nearer to Sephiroth than the others had been, Sephiroth watched the man for a few seconds longer then letting go of Masamune he held a gloved hand out to Christopher.  
  
"Come. we will climb up together."  
  
Christopher's voice was shaky as he responded,  
  
"but what about the others Sir?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed; he must have seen them falling as much as he had.  
  
"We will get them later. just hurry."  
  
Christopher held his hand upwards trying to keep grip with the other one, Sephiroth reached downwards, he had to save at least one of them. These were after all, all he had to rely on, besides. he had not lost men in a simple mission before... Now he had lost two of them. That was bad enough!  
  
Christopher reached upwards further, then another wind blew, making the ladder sway more, Christopher lost his grip and went hurtling downwards in a different direction. He did not take long to land but mercifully he never knew where he landed, the spikes from a particular rock formation caught him directly in the middle, blood staining the rocks red immediately, Sephiroth uttered a curse that would have had Hojo fuming for months. He then started the long climb upwards, each hand in front of the other, so nearly there then another wind and the ladder snapped under his weight.  
  
He fell, watching with a curious detachment, wondering where he would land, he knew of course how to land on his feet, and after what he had already lived through he was not worried about dying. It was with some luck that he landed just near where the others had fallen, they were just regaining consciousness, Sephiroth nodded quietly to himself, they seemed fine, he spoke finally when they had fully come to, "Everyone seems to be all right.  
  
"Can we get back to where we were?"  
  
Tifa nodded albeit a little reluctantly,  
  
"These caves are intertwined, just like an ant farm..."  
  
she turned then looking at everyone, before finally voicing her problem,  
  
"Oh, and Sephiroth.... There seems to be one person missing..."  
  
Sephiroth frowned softly, now was not the time to mention what had become of their extra team-mate, loss of morale at this moment would not make for good work.  
  
"It may sound cold, but we've got no time to search for him. We can't go back now, so we must go on. We'll travel together from here."  
  
He turned to the others waiting to see if there would be a disagreement, but they seemed still in shock, perhaps deep down they knew they would never see Christopher again, perhaps they were just shocked at his heartlessness. whatever it was they all followed heading towards the nearest cave.  
  
Zack looked at Tifa with a frown on his face, as always he was ready to find out more, ask more questions, it was this desire to learn that had made Sephiroth decide that Zack was ready for first class so long ago,  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He demanded. Tifa gave a half smile as if distracted but she answered the best she could,  
  
"A mysteriously coloured cave."  
  
Sephiroth laughed inwardly, a good answer, perhaps not the most correct but it could not be argued with at least. He looked at the two of them quietly for a moment then added his own comment;  
  
"It must be the Mako energy. This mountain is especially abundant in it. That is why the Mako Reactor was built here."  
  
Tifa frowned as if she did not like being corrected but she did not argue. for that at least his estimation of her went up a few notches. They continued onwards through the cave, avoiding sharp rocks and the two men and Tifa practically skipping along the flat ones, jumping from stone to stone despite there being no need for it. Eventually they came across the source of the mysterious light, a flowing green light spiralling upwards continuously, beautiful in its own way. Zack once more was ready with the eternal question,  
  
"And what's this?"  
  
Tifa looked dumbfounded so Sephiroth answered quietly,  
  
"A mako fountain, it is a miracle of nature."  
  
Tifa stood there for a few seconds more as though she could breath its very essence into her,  
  
"It's so beautiful."  
  
She finally whispered in awe walking up to it, looking like she would have loved to run her hands through it but did not quite dare. Her face changed then, as though a thought had just struck her,  
  
"If the Mako Reactor continues to suck up the energy, this fountain will dry up too..."  
  
Sephiroth gave a light shrug; very well she needed it explaining to her. he would do so. He was used to teaching others about things, this was no different really,  
  
"Materia. When you condense Mako energy, materia is produced. It is very rare to be able to see materia in its natural state."  
  
His voice was soft too, but for a different reason, it echoed enough in this cave without speaking normally and making the echo effect worse. He looked at the three people there, Cloud still not saying a word as though he were afraid to, Zack open mouthed, Sephiroth could almost see his mind trying to think of another question.  
  
As usual. he found one,  
  
"By the way... Why is it that when you use materia you can also use magic too?"  
  
Sephiroth turned his scornful gaze on Zack; perhaps the boy had not learnt as much as he had hoped.  
  
"You were in SOLDIER and did not even know that? ...The knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. Anyone with this knowledge can freely use the powers of the Land and the Planet. That knowledge interacts between ourselves and the planet calling up magic... Or so they say."  
  
Zack breathed in again, but at least this time he did not ask another question,  
  
"Magic. a mysterious power."  
  
That was it. Sephiroth could not help himself, he laughed softly, his eyes lighting up at the thought that had hit him just then, Zack turned a wounded expression onto Sephiroth,  
  
"Did I say something funny?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head quietly, trying to quell the laughter and to a certain degree succeeding, although the hint of laughter was still in his voice as he explained,  
  
"A man once told me never to use an unscientific term such as mysterious power! It should not even be called magic! I still remember how angry he was." Zack looked at Sephiroth curiously, blue eyes staring at him from under his dark brown hair demanding,  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed softly; all traces of laughter gone as he was forced to mention the name of that man who he hated beyond hate itself.  
  
"Hojo of Shinra, Inc. ... An inexperienced man assigned to take over the work of a great scientist. He was a walking mass of complexes."  
  
He stopped talking then and strode forwards purposely; Zack seemed to sense that the question and answer session was over for today and followed silently for once. With Cloud and Tifa not far behind. The rest of the walk was uneventful and it did not take them long to reach the reactor. 


	6. The end of the beginning

Chapter six.. the end of the beginning...  
  
The girls voice was the first thing to break the mutual silence as they reached the building that contained the supposed problem, her words doing little to endear her to him.  
  
"We finally made it. We sure took the long way though. "  
  
He turned, about to comment that if it had not been for her recklessness on the bridge they could have been here hours ago, but something stopped him, he could hear someone... or something... he turned heading towards the door of the reactor, almost at the door when Zack spoke, turning then, amused to see the girl trying to enter the reactor also.  
  
"Tifa, you wait here."  
  
Tifa shook her head, determination in those ruby eyes, her voice sounding almost shrill, reminding Sephiroth again why he was not fond of females.  
  
"I'm going inside too! I wanna see!"  
  
Sephiroth took a few steps downwards looking directly at Tifa, his voice calm, showing he was still in command, even of this girl, she was still only hired help.  
  
"Only authorized people are allowed in. This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets."  
  
Tifa looked shocked, he was unsure if that was because she had been refused something or because he had put her in her place.  
  
"But.."  
  
She was cut off by Sephiroth who spoke to Cloud as he turned to go back into the reactor,  
  
"Take care of the lady."  
  
He caught the beginning of her voice as he entered inside.  
  
"Better take..."  
  
The rest of it he could guess, still he knew that Cloud would indeed take care of the lady, it was something he had been good at during his time within Sephiroths own troop. He stiffened slightly, that voice... again! He practically ran towards the area that he could hear it coming from, he knew that voice! Green eyes flickered slightly as he was reminded sharply that he was not alone, footsteps behind him, Zack following at a slightly clumsy pace, but not much, the boy had learnt swiftly that silence was the best way in most situations. He forced himself to stop, to rationalise, the first thing to do was to check out the problem, he could find out the source of the voice later...  
  
He looked up at the door at the end of the room, striding up to it, best to check it out, nothing to do with the fact that it seemed to be calling him, at least that is what he told himself. He read the plate on the door and it seemed as though his pulse quickened. Jenova... that was... Her! His mother and saviour, his redeemer! He turned from it swiftly, heading down the stairs again just as Zack reached him, the boy went straight up to the door Sephiroth had been at moments before, pulling hard on it, as though a mere child could open something sealed by science! Sephiroth raised his eyes heavenward in exasperation as Zack turned to him.  
  
"This is... Jenova, right? It won't open... "  
  
Sephiroth turned, something was not right, he knelt down to check, it was so simple, one of the minor components was broken, he ignored Zacks statement rather firing an instruction of his own.  
  
"This is the reason for the malfunction. This part is broken. Zack, close the valve."  
  
Zack walked over to it looking disappointed that he had been ignored, but he knelt down anyway, shutting the valve off. Before walking back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth shook his head, thinking aloud, trying to reason,  
  
"Why did it break?"  
  
He peered through the window of one of the tubes in the room, as though it would give him the answer, he was not expecting the sight that met his eyes though. A creature, more dead than alive, glaring up at him through half witted eyes. A creature?... No. A human, and yet not a human... he took a swift step backwards, not wanting to deal with what he now saw to be the truth. Perhaps in words... the truth would sound less horrifying?  
  
"...Now I see, Hojo. But doing this will never put you on the same level as Professor Gast."  
  
He turned to Zack, the familiar smirk back on his face, curving his lips upwards, time for a quick lesson, seeing as the boy always wanted to learn!  
  
"This is a system that condenses and freezes the Mako energy... that is, when it's working correctly. Now, what does Mako energy become when it's further condensed?"  
  
Zack frowned, thought lines creasing his forehead as he searched for the answer to the unexpected question.  
  
"Uh, umm... Oh yeah! It becomes Materia."  
  
Sephiroth nodded, so the boy had learnt something.. what was his name again? Ahh yes Zack, hard to think with the screaming in his mind, he wanted to scream out loud with what he had discovered, the truth was tearing at him from inside, wounds that would never quite recover. His voice turned colder, he had to make Zack see, had to make him understand, this was important! Zack had to get out of here before... before what? No it did not matter.  
  
"Look through the window."  
  
Zack grabbed hold of the ledge peering through, then fell, his expression filled with horror.  
  
"Wh... what is that!?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, did the boy still not understand?!  
  
"Normal members of SOLDIER are humans that have been showered with Mako. You are different from the others but still human. But, what are they? They have been exposed to a far higher degree of Mako than you. "  
  
Zacks voice now contained a tremor, a glimmer of what Sephiroth had already taken on board.  
  
"...Is this some kind of monster? "  
  
Sephiroth nodded curtly, trying to force the thought out of his head, all the while talking about it! This was impossible! Green eyes blazed all the more brightly as he tried to deal with the new circumstances.  
  
"Exactly. And it is Hojo of Shinra that produced these monsters. Mutated living organisms produced by Mako energy. That is what these monsters really are. "  
  
Zack seemed about to understand, but his next question proved that he had grasped perhaps more than Sephiroth had bargained for.  
  
"Normal members of SOLDIER? You mean you're different? "  
  
Sephiroth visibly trembled, lifting his hand up to his head, for the love of Jenova it hurt! A high pitched scream directly inside his mind, definitely female, possibly human, but possibly... "No.."  
  
He spoke aloud, his fears realising themselves once and for all,  
  
".. Was I?"  
  
He was vaguely aware of Masamune moving through the air almost as if by magic, but it was his own hand that was holding it, he slashed upwards at the air, trying to rid himself of the invisible demon that had him by sheer will power!  
  
"...Was I created this way, too?"  
  
He slashed downwards in rage at one of the pods, no longer even aware of Zack stammering something in the background, all he could think of was.. he had been lied to, the birth, the reason for his creation, his entire life.. it was all a lie! Everything he had lived up until now was a lie!  
  
"Am I the same as all these monsters?"  
  
Zack said something then something caught his attention.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
Sephiroth turned to Zack bitterly, his breathing already faster than normal, his eyes glittering eerily.  
  
"You saw it! All of them... were humans... "  
  
He could see Zack out of the corner of his eyes, mouthing something, shaking his head in disbelief, Sephiroth shook his head too, a terrible awakening for him...  
  
"Ever since I was small I've felt... ...that I was different from the others. Special, in some way. But... not like this. "  
  
He looked at the pods again, could these possibly be.. his brothers? His sisters? Did he after all have relatives he was unaware of?  
  
One of the pods hissed softly, then broke, one of the monsters falling out of the pod, laying there, twitching, unable to breath without the special liquid surrounding it.  
  
He watched unemotionally as the creature slowly suffocated to death, he turned then to Zack, forcing himself to remain calm now, no matter what!  
  
"Come... our job here is finished.. tomorrow we head back."  
  
He turned and headed out of the reactor, followed by a shocked looking Zack. He said nothing as they walked outside, merely walking towards the area that would allow them to get back to Nibelheim, watching in vague amusement as Tifa led them first one way then another, trying to remember the way back without the bridge. It was only vague though, he could still hear the voice in his mind, still feel that pull towards the door with his mothers name on it, and there was still that knowledge that he had lived a lie for his entire life.  
  
Back in Nibelheim he headed straight for the Shin-ra mansion, informing the others that it would be best if they got some rest, tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
The house was as he remembered it, too big for one person, not big enough for two, he strode through the all too familiar hallways up to the bedroom and felt around the wall for the small button that would allow him access to the forbidden quarters. Down the stairs that seemed to wind on forever and along the narrow corridor he opened the door to the library, something told him he would find his answers here, he had to find those answers!  
  
Long into the night he read, the candles burning brightly, still he could not find the book, then.. in the far back shelf, high up, a dusty old book caught his attention.  
  
He began to read, soon losing track of where he was, what he was doing, finally after all these years, the truth! Reading aloud as though to do so would make it so.  
  
"...An apparently dead organism was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor 1 approved for use... " He lifted his head from the book, his eyes flashing brightly, it all made sense now! The tests, the feeling that he was different somehow, the fact that there had been no pictures or even tests on his mother available.  
  
""My mother's name is Jenova... Jenova Project... Is this just a coincidence?"  
  
It had started with... "Professor Gast... Why did you not tell me anything? ...Why did you die? "  
  
More importantly, he thought to himself, why had he left him in the hands of Hojo? Surely he could not have been that cruel in life as he seemed to be now. He lifted his head at a sound, emerald green narrowing into tiny slits in annoyance.  
  
"Let me be alone."  
  
His voice was curt, hard, he did not want anything to intrude in his new found knowledge, he had to know more! It was like a dam was breaking and suddenly he felt flooded with the new found power he had found in himself, he was more than they were he was the son of an ancient, he smiled lightly to himself, the first thing to do would be to rescue his mother from the capsule they had entrapped her in, then together they would take back what was theirs, destroy the world that existed already and create a new one, one where everyone could be themselves, without expereiemnts or testing.  
  
He laughed softly to himself, genuine happieness taking over him for the first time in his thirty years of life.  
  
Again the door opened, again a head popped round the door, Sephiroth frowned, he knew now what these people were, what they had done to him and his kind, why he was the only one left.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
He demanded of the blonde who came in, before remembering the mans name, Cloud.. that was it... he shook his head, his voice not becoming any less curt for knowing him.  
  
"Hmph... traitor. "  
  
Cloud looked up, his expression one of total and utter shock, Sephiroth could see the mans slow mind trying to think, knowing what the question would be before it even surfaced.  
  
"Traitor?"  
  
Sephiroth smirked then, standing up, speaking slowly as though to an idiot, to a person who had difficulty in understanding the most simple of things.  
  
"You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This Planet orignally belonged to the Cetra. Cetra was an itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on... At the end of their hard, long journey, it was said they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those who disliked journeying appeared. They stopped their migrations, built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the Planet had made without giving back one whit in return! Those are your ancestors.  
  
Cloud shook his head, still confused even now, trying to interrupt.  
  
"Sephiroth..."  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in exasperation then continued, especially for the mans benefit  
  
"Long ago, disaster struck the Planet. Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to multiply. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."  
  
Cloud shook his head again, much to Sephiroths annoyance, he was sure the man had not been this ignorant before, but now he seemed to have the mental capacity of a mentally unstable vegetable!  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
The mans voice was quickly becoming an irratant, Sephiroth wanted to get back to the books, to learn more about his life, about the truth.  
  
"Don't you see? An Ancient named Jenova was found in a 2000 year-old geological stratum. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients... Or, the Cetra. I am what was produced. "  
  
Light seemed to dawn in the blonde mans eyes for a moment, then all hope that he had been understood finally vanished as his next words broke the spell of comprehension.  
  
"pr..produced?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded slowly, enough was enough, he was tired of the chatting, he needed some action, preferably soon.  
  
"Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me. "  
  
Still the man was not done! His next question coming much faster, he was getting as bad as Zack!  
  
"how.. did he?"  
  
Sephiroth shook his head, obviously the man was not going to understand how ever many times he rehashed over the subject, he headed towards the door, Cloud moving quickly getting in front of him.  
  
"Se... Sephiroth?"  
  
Sephiroth pushed past the boy, his voice no longer hard, just impatient.  
  
"Out of my way. I am going to see my mother." 


	7. Flames of Purification

Chapter seven Flames of Purification  
  
Sephiroth made his way out of the mansion, barely even noticing where he walked, memories flashing past him even as he reached the stairs leading up to the bedroom, he shook his head slightly as he reached the secret door, glancing downwards, the boy Cloud was still there, still watching open mouthed he could almost count on it, but the boy was not important... Within a few minutes he was at the door to the Shin-ra mansion heading out towards the bridge, the entire town felt contaminated by lies and deceit, he smirked softly to himself, he knew how to make them pay for their crimes of hiding the information from him, and at the same time purify the entire town... he ran a slender finger along a stone on the handle of Masamune, the stone flickered softly as he spoke,  
  
"Now let those within be cleansed of their lies, of their ever growing hatred, Flames of death I call upon you."  
  
The town began to burn even as he finished the last sentence, screams could be heard from within the houses, cries of women and men and children alike, all pleading with the unknown for their lives, for the pain to stop.  
  
"Do not cry little ones... you are going to a better place now.."  
  
A man came towards him, about to start speaking, but Sephiroth did not wish to hear the vile lies that could spew forth from this creatures lips, he sliced him in half with Masamune before the man had a chance to react to him unsheathing the blade.  
  
As he lifted his head he could see Zack running towards the village, he laughed softly, then turned his back on them, able to hear two words even as he walked away towards the bridge,  
  
"Too terrible..."  
  
He neither knew nor cared who spoke those words, it had been necessary, now the filth he could feel emanating from these people had been consumed within the all powerful flames of hatred he carried for them.  
  
He continued towards the reactor, over the now repaired bridge, in all honesty it had not taken them long, he had to admire the human creatures for their stubborn tenacity. However this was irrelevant.  
  
Outside of the reactor on the steps, a man he recognised vaguely as being their guides father approached him, his lips parting to speak, once more Sephiroth did not want to hear him, Masamune moved in an instant, cutting the man down without care, he left the blade there, it should not be needed where he was going, not yet...  
  
Silent footsteps took him into the reactor to the fated chamber where the monsters in their cocoon of mako still slept, he approached the door with his mothers name on it.  
  
"Mother, I am here to see you. Please, open this door."  
  
He spoke softly trying to think how he would get through if she did not, he was determined he would not leave her this time. The guide they had had.. Tifa.. that was her name, she ran towards him holding his own sword clumsily, her voice filled with a venom that almost made him flinch backwards, but not quite enough to literally force him to stop and think.  
  
"How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?"  
  
She ran towards him, Masamune still raised high, he smirked slightly did she honestly think she could force his own sword to betray him? Not only that but her technique was clumsy to say the least, it had taken him years to perfect being able to use the large sword.. and now some childish girl thought she could kill him with it? The idea was laughable, he grasped the blade taking it away from her then cutting her down, he did not bother to check if she was dead or alive, merely looked once more at the door. It opened without hesitation this time, as though his cutting the girl down had been all it had required, or perhaps it had wanted Masamune as proof of who he was.. either way he stepped through the door. 


	8. Renuions never last long enough or do th...

Chapter 8 reunions never last long enough.. (or do they?)  
  
" Mother, let us take this planet back together. I have thought of a great idea. Let us go to the Promised Land."  
  
Sephiroth spoke eagerly now, looking towards the casing that he knew now held his mothers physical form, his eyes shining brightly, it had taken him a while he had to admit before he had been able to make it this far, much had been required before he had been allowed admission, but he was here now! He looked towards the casing hopefully, as if it would start to speak to him at any moment, as if finally, after all this waiting, it would give him what he desired, the power to rid himself of everyone who had tormented him throughout his life.  
  
A boy came towards him, for a moment he was unsure who the male creature was, but as most things did, it came to him, Zack... Zack ran towards him, the wide sword aimed at him, outrage in his eyes, Sephiroth shook his head, his eyes glinting coldly, how dare this.. thing try to get between him and his mother, when it had taken him so many years to find her?! Masamune moved before he was even aware of the desire to defend himself. Zack went flying, landing on top of one of the pods, his sword landing with a clatter on the floor.  
  
Some person dressed in a blue uniform crept in unseen, grabbing the sword that had belonged to the slowly dying Zack, the first Sephiroth was aware was when the sword touched him. He span around fury making his features seem like a terrible avenging angel.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He demanded swiftly his voice like ice now.  
  
The creature revealed itself to be male only because it now spoke.  
  
" Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?"  
  
Sephiroth then did something which was perhaps unexpected, he started to laugh, the whole situation was to him hilarious, these common people, thinking they had the right to question anything he did! There was no reason why he should let them push him around any longer. He turned his back on the boy, gazing up at the statue again.  
  
" They have come again, mother."  
  
He turned to look at the blue uniformed thing in front of him, his voice almost like a teachers, trying to get through certain information, perhaps it would help him understand why he was doing this..  
  
"With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet."  
  
He once more looked towards the statue reaching out to the casing that held his mother, daring now to touch it as he spoke soothingly to her, as if the roles were reversed, and he was the parent trying to calm an enraged infant.  
  
"But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I am here with you so do not worry."  
  
He lifted the statue easily, amazed at how light it actually was, electricity sparked brightly from what seemed everywhere, but for once it did not hurt his eyes, just further proof to him that with his mother there he was capable of doing anything. Anything at all.  
  
The blue uniformed person spoke once again, his voice irratatingly clear, as though he were speaking to an insane man, is that what he thought?!  
  
" What about MY sadness!? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed then once more, the sound terrible, considering both the reasons and the timing, but he no longer cared, as if HE had anything to feel sad about!  
  
"My sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, utter disbelief in his tone.  
  
The boy glared then, his voice threatening to break into sobs.  
  
" Mom... Tifa... my town... give it back... I had so much respect for you... I admired you..."  
  
Sephiroth turned then, furious with them all, but something was telling him that to kill this boy would not be a good idea for what was needed to be done. He stormed outside, his parting words were aimed at Zack rather than the person whos identitiy he was still unsure of,  
  
"He is just like you!"  
  
The journey back to the bridge seemed so much longer than the journey there, where he had been filled with hope of finally being able to put a stop to everything, he now realised it was not going to be that easy, his thoughts were filled with how he was going to keep his promise to his Mother, the promised land was not going to be easy to find, he knew that much.  
  
He heard his name being called, sounding as if it came from within fog, even before he thought properly Masamune moved towards him, aiming only to warn though, not to kill. Sephiroths voice was harsh as he spoke to the man,  
  
"Do not... push... your luck."  
  
Each word was spoken tensly, he was for the first time forcing himself not to kill the insolent child that seemed determined to kill him.  
  
The boy lifted the sword, using as much strength as he could, blood running down his fingers, Sephiroth still holding the end unable to believe that such a thing was possible. For the first time in years, he was unsure of himself, his mind flying back to his childhood years when he had been told over and over again that if he did not bahev he would be in trouble, it was defiance that caused him to speak as he did, defiance of the professor and of the events happening.  
  
"...It can't be!"  
  
He fell downwards, ever down into a spiral of green, landing at the bottom so suddenly he thought this had to be death... but it was not... it was only the beginning.  
  
" Mother, let us take this planet back together. I have thought of a great idea. Let us go to the Promised Land."  
  
Sephiroth spoke eagerly now, looking towards the casing that he knew now held his mothers physical form, his eyes shining brightly, it had taken him a while he had to admit before he had been able to make it this far, much had been required before he had been allowed admission, but he was here now! He looked towards the casing hopefully, as if it would start to speak to him at any moment, as if finally, after all this waiting, it would give him what he desired, the power to rid himself of everyone who had tormented him throughout his life.  
  
A boy came towards him, for a moment he was unsure who the male creature was, but as most things did, it came to him, Zack... Zack ran towards him, the wide sword aimed at him, outrage in his eyes, Sephiroth shook his head, his eyes glinting coldly, how dare this.. thing try to get between him and his mother, when it had taken him so many years to find her?! Masamune moved before he was even aware of the desire to defend himself. Zack went flying, landing on top of one of the pods, his sword landing with a clatter on the floor.  
  
Some person dressed in a blue uniform crept in unseen, grabbing the sword that had belonged to the slowly dying Zack, the first Sephiroth was aware was when the sword touched him. He span around fury making his features seem like a terrible avenging angel.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He demanded swiftly his voice like ice now.  
  
The creature revealed itself to be male only because it now spoke.  
  
" Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?"  
  
Sephiroth then did something which was perhaps unexpected, he started to laugh, the whole situation was to him hilarious, these common people, thinking they had the right to question anything he did! There was no reason why he should let them push him around any longer. He turned his back on the boy, gazing up at the statue again.  
  
" They have come again, mother."  
  
He turned to look at the blue uniformed thing in front of him, his voice almost like a teachers, trying to get through certain information, perhaps it would help him understand why he was doing this..  
  
"With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet."  
  
He once more looked towards the statue reaching out to the casing that held his mother, daring now to touch it as he spoke soothingly to her, as if the roles were reversed, and he was the parent trying to calm an enraged infant.  
  
"But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I am here with you so do not worry."  
  
He lifted the statue easily, amazed at how light it actually was, electricity sparked brightly from what seemed everywhere, but for once it did not hurt his eyes, just further proof to him that with his mother there he was capable of doing anything. Anything at all.  
  
The blue uniformed person spoke once again, his voice irratatingly clear, as though he were speaking to an insane man, is that what he thought?!  
  
" What about MY sadness!? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!"  
  
Sephiroth laughed then once more, the sound terrible, considering both the reasons and the timing, but he no longer cared, as if HE had anything to feel sad about!  
  
"My sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, utter disbelief in his tone.  
  
The boy glared then, his voice threatening to break into sobs.  
  
" Mom... Tifa... my town... give it back... I had so much respect for you... I admired you..."  
  
Sephiroth turned then, furious with them all, but something was telling him that to kill this boy would not be a good idea for what was needed to be done. He stormed outside, his parting words were aimed at Zack rather than the person whos identitiy he was still unsure of,  
  
"He is just like you!"  
  
The journey back to the bridge seemed so much longer than the journey there, where he had been filled with hope of finally being able to put a stop to everything, he now realised it was not going to be that easy, his thoughts were filled with how he was going to keep his promise to his Mother, the promised land was not going to be easy to find, he knew that much.  
  
He heard his name being called, sounding as if it came from within fog, even before he thought properly Masamune moved towards him, aiming only to warn though, not to kill. Sephiroths voice was harsh as he spoke to the man,  
  
"Do not... push... your luck."  
  
Each word was spoken tensly, he was for the first time forcing himself not to kill the insolent child that seemed determined to kill him.  
  
The boy lifted the sword, using as much strength as he could, blood running down his fingers, Sephiroth still holding the end unable to believe that such a thing was possible. For the first time in years, he was unsure of himself, his mind flying back to his childhood years when he had been told over and over again that if he did not bahev he would be in trouble, it was defiance that caused him to speak as he did, defiance of the professor and of the events happening.  
  
"...It can't be!"  
  
He fell downwards, ever down into a spiral of green, landing at the bottom so suddenly he thought this had to be death... but it was not... it was only the beginning. 


	9. Time to Train

Chapter 9  
  
Time to Train...  
  
Time passed at first rather slowly for Sephiroth, images flashing in his mind even as he slept, his entire childhood such as it had been reminding himself that even he had once been prey to failure for however short. Above all though, the voice of the one who had helped him whenever he felt that it was too much to handle... Her voice telling him things would be fine, that all would work out as it was supposed to. That it was only for a little while longer and then he could take his revenge. Her presence when she took over his small body while the professors worked at researching what made him the way he was. As he listened, he felt somehow that the female's voice was still there... the memories began to fade away but she remained... Slowly he opened his eyes, emerald green flickering uncertainly, flinching slightly at the pure brightness that surrounded him, his voice soft even to him, unused to being used anymore.  
  
"W... what... happened?"  
  
Laughter invaded his mind, the same voice he had heard as a child, a new memory flashing in his mind, Nibelheim burning down, the sounds of screams invading his senses, and then... Her.. Her voice calling to him, his plans, and the boy... the blonde-haired boy who had dared to defy him.  
  
"I will kill him!"  
  
This he uttered aloud, his tone filled with an anger that could never have been described.  
  
"I will destroy him for what he has done."  
  
Another voice speaking to him, so gentle, such a tender tone, the voice belying the very words that were spoken.  
  
"Wait a while... you are not ready yet my son... and he must not yet be killed... you will find him useful soon enough."  
  
Emerald green flickered into full life then, fury radiated in his expression.  
  
"Who are you that calls me son?"  
  
He spun round trying to locate place the voice had come from, but all was green, the colour of his eyes reflected back at him.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
Laughter once more invaded him as the response came.  
  
"I am here Sephiroth... Within you... The time for revenge... no... the time to make all your dreams and desires... is now. First however you must begin to practice, your body is weak from misuse over these past years."  
  
He could almost sense the smile as she continued,  
  
"You have been very lazy my son, but we will fix that now... are you ready to train?"  
  
He shook his head slowly, trying to understand what was happening, she was... his mother... Jenova... but Jenova was dead was she not? He had not found her in that casing which stated it held her. Yet, if she was dead, how could she be now talking to him? Slowly he stood up, agony shooting through every muscle in his body, unsteadily he unsheathed Masamune, strangely the blade felt no heavier than usual, perhaps because he had been trained to use it for so long... or perhaps the healing cells in his body had already begun their usual work. He nodded carefully, already he could feel new strength at work within him, but Jenova was right, if he was to win the final battle he would need to be stronger... so much stronger.  
  
It was almost a year before his Mother deemed him ready to go back out into the world. More powerful than even before he floated upwards, out of the lifestream, had anyone still been there they might have noticed his form rising triumphantly onto the bridge where his last acts had been performed, but no one was...  
  
Strangely perhaps, the town itself was not deserted, in fact it was as though the town had never been destroyed in the first place. There were people claiming to have lived here for years, yet none knew the name of Sephiroth, nor even seemed to recognise him, yet... had they lived here then... surely they would never have forgotten? Sephiroth began to feel rather strange surrounded by these people who seemed to have forgotten his very existence. Had it all been a dream? Perhaps he had amnesia? No... Her voice in his head relieved him of that fear, it HAD all happened, these were not the same villagers who had lived here those few years ago... merely people hired from Shin-ra to make it look less suspicious. The very thought of that name was enough to cause Sephiroth to feel the desire for revenge. Swiftly now, he began to head out of the by now forgotten town, his first task... was to get to the Shin-ra Headquarters... that, Jenova informed him, was where she was being kept prisoner against her will... he was to use any means necessary to free her.  
  
Slowly... Sephiroth smiled. It would be a pleasure. 


End file.
